Your Friendly Neighborhood Possible
by ReaperCB919
Summary: A fusion of Kim Possible and Spiderman. It's going to start with issue one, and I don't know where it's going to end. I'm planning to write in as many characters from both series as I can, and have, thanks to some help, good ideas on who and where. Enjoy.
1. Along Came A Spider,

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, she belongs to Disney, as do all characters from her show. I do not own Spider-Man, Marvel does, and all the concepts that came from his comic. I do own the warped creativity that has inspired me to write this, but I can't get paid for that, so please don't sue me. I have no money, and am making nothing from this, so if you do sue me, it would just be a waste of time... you'd just be sending a poor starving writer to jail. Now that the legal disclaimer is out of the way, the ethical one. There will be lesbianism in this fic, don't like it, don't read it, but please don't flame me for it. There will be some off color humor along the way, but hey, these are high school kids, I don't think that's too far out there. It's rated mature for a reason as well, so be aware of that if you're going to read it. I think that's all the warnings... Now, on with the story True Believers!  
_

* * *

_BRRRRR BRRRRR BRRRRR!_

The red head rolled over as the sound of the alarm blared in her ears. She looked over at the alarm, her eyesight blurry without her glasses. At that moment, all she could think was why she had to go to that hell they called high school. Groaning she reached over to the bedside table and picked up her glasses, putting them on to see. As her vision cleared, she went from annoyed, to panicked.

"Six forty five?" She jumped out of bed and threw her clothes on as she grabbed a brush and pulled it hard through her long red hair. "Why oh why did I have to sleep in?"

"Kimmie! You're going to be late…" Her foster mother called from downstairs.

"Gee.. Thanks mom… I had no idea." Kim muttered as she pulled on her shoes. She looked at herself in the mirror. Loose jeans, tennis shoes, hoodie, four eyes. Good to go.

She ran down the stairs, stumbling at the bottom for a moment before rounding the corner. She reached out and grabbed her book bag with one hand as the other shot up, catching the unopened pack of pop tarts that someone threw at her. She smiled as she ripped them open with her teeth and took a bite.

"Strawberry! You rock Wade!" Kim yelled as she headed out the door.

"I know!" Wade came back as he joined her rushing out the door and they headed toward the bus stop. His shorter legs having to move faster to keep up with her longer strides.

"You know, it is so totally wrong that my ten year old foster brother is doing better in high school than I am… especially in the same classes!" Kim said as they hurried to the bus.

"Not entirely true. You're kicking my butt in biology… I'm just better at mathematics, computers, physics, and any mechanically oriented classes. We're about even in English and writing. And it's not my fault I'm a child genius… did that sound conceited?" He asked as they finally made it to the bus stop.

"Just a bit, but it's true. You are a genius." Kim looked down the road. "Thank god we made it. Another late slip and I'm dead."

Wade looked over to where the bus was, picking up someone in a cheerleader uniform. "Yea, and it looks like Bonnie did to…Sorry Kim."

Kim sighed, she knew today was going to be bad. Bonnie in her uniform was bad at school. If she had to ride the bus, that meant she'd been dumped lately and she'd be in a bad mood. Bonnie in a bad mood meant carrot top and four eye jokes on top of the normal disdain that Bonnie showed her.

"Tell me what I did in a past life that I earned Bonnie as a punishment?" Kim said as the bus left the cheerleader's corner and headed toward them.

"Maybe you were Hitler?" Wade suggested, "Only thing I can think of that would be bad enough."

"True…" Kim groaned as the bus stopped in front of them, the breaks squeaking loudly.

The two climbed up into the bus and smiled at the driver, the woman smiled back, but it fell as she looked over her shoulder. She knew what was coming. Everyone did. Bonnie's tongue was clucking with a rhythm that everyone equated with her tearing into Kim. The entire bus went silent. They knew the Queen of Middleton high was in a bad mood, and this was going to be good.

"Well well, if it isn't little orphan Annie? Still dating the preteen I see…oh that's right… you're his "Big Sister". I keep forgetting because I never see you with anyone but him and Sheine, and that's only because you do all of her homework. What's she paying you Possible? Or maybe you're trying to get into her panties… is that it? Possible the Freak is a rug muncher to?"

"Bonnie…" Kim said as she took her seat, doing her best to ignore the verbal abuse.

"Just ignore her Kim, she'll be working minimum wage in a few years and you'll be the rich business woman who controls her life." Wade whispered as he took his seat next to her.

"Oh, giving the four eyed wimp some moral support there nerdlinger?" She bit into Wade for a breath before turning her sights back on her main target, "What's the matter, widdle Kimmie needs her bubba to make it better?"

"Bonnie, did you know that genetically speaking, it's impossible that your mother's husband is your father…" Kim said, her analytical mind taking over.

"What? You bitch! How dare you…" Bonnie started, but Kim was still thinking like a scientist.

"No, seriously. You have green eyes. Your mother's are blue, your father's are blue. Genetically that's impossible, unlike your sisters. Connie is brown hair and blue eyes, just like your mother. Lonnie is blonde and blue eyed, like your father. Where do green eyes come from? To gain green eyes, at least one of your parents would have to have green eyes. Since neither does, that can only mean that you are either adopted, or at least one of your parents is not your biological parent." Kim put her hand on her chin and started thinking hard, her mind unraveling how she could have missed this till now.

"You total bitch!" Bonnie slapped Kim.

Kim looked up, straightening her glasses, "Why are you mad at me? I didn't make it happen, I just pointed it out." Kim was utterly confused at this display of anger.

"Wow." Wade said, "Kim… you just… completely dusted the cheer queen, with scientific fact… there's no way she can prove you wrong, and now everyone knows her mom cheated on her dad… " He looked utterly proud.

Bonnie looked outraged, her hands shaking, her eyes livid with anger. She was glaring at Kim and Wade with a look of death in her eyes. She was just about to slap the red head again when the bus jerked to a stop in front of the school. She looked toward the front of the bus as the driver turned around.

"Off the bus Rockwaller, don't wanna be late for class." She said.

"This isn't over Possible." Bonnie sneered as she turned and walked away.

"Wade… I think I'm afraid." Kim said, standing to leave the bus.

"Yea… I think I'm afraid for you…" He looked out at where Bonnie was heading toward her gang of cheerleaders, "On the upside… field trip to Go Industries today… so you'll only have to deal with Bonnie. The Squad, also known as her pack of velociraptors, will be here because they don't have our science classes."

"Small blessings Bro, small blessings." Kim just smiled a bit as they walked toward the school. "Though… it feels good to get one over on Bon-Bon every now and then. I just hope it was worth it."  
**………………………………...**

Sheine Elizabeth Go looked out at the high school as her brother's chauffeured Rolls Royce pulled up. She growled as she looked over at the buffoon. Like always, he had his ear grafted to his cell phone and he was talking at one of his subordinates. She growled again as people started to gawk at the car.

"I'm telling you Porter, I want that flight wing ready as soon as possible. The GenAmp serum is in the rodent testing phase, and with any luck we'll be moving up to primates and then humans within a month's time… when that happens I want the wing ready for a real test." Harry Norman Go's voice was hard as his cobalt blue eyes. "Well get it done." He hung up the phone.

"Harry, why the hell did you have to drive me to the school, it's bad enough they know I'm rich, I already have to put up with losers trying to suck up to me, I don't want desperate ones begging for rides because I have a chauffeured limo." She growled.

"You don't have a chauffeured limo Shego," Harry said, calling her by her child hood nick name, "I do, you have a classic mustang that you're forbidden to drive because you got multiple tickets for street racing, and only my influence kept them from suspending your license permanently. All of this, I might add, is why I have to take time out of my morning to drive you to school."

"I don't see why they have to have me here today anyway. It'd have been much easier if I met the class at Go Industries." She sighed as she pulled her nail file out and started to file her long black nails.

"Because you still have to attend classes, which you know. Now, we're here. Get out and I'll see you at the office when you arrive with the class." Harry said, tossing her back pack to her.

"Fine…" Sheine got out of the Rolls, the sound of oohs and ahs echoing around her, she leaned back in, "But next time, drop me off down the block." She flipped her brother off before turning and walking into the school.

She groaned as she saw the blonde girl running up to her as soon as she came through the doors. Tara Strong was one of Bonnie's sheep, but she was also a hopeless case as far as Sheine was concerned. She tried to get in the good graces of everyone with some degree of leadership skills. A follower.

"Oh My God! You have to hear what happened between Bonnie and Poor Orphan Possible. " Tara said.

Sheine groaned, "Her name, is Kim. Use it. And what did that bitch Rottweiler do this time?"

"No, Prissy Possible called Bonnie out in front of everyone. She started talking some scientific mumbo jumbo stuff. She said that Bonnie's mom cheated on her Dad and that bonnie wasn't his…" Tara was talking a mile a minute.

"Say what?" Sheine looked at her.

"Kim said something about eye color and how one of her parent's couldn't have been hers…" Tara said, "I don't understand all of it, but Bonnie is really pissed…"

"I can guess. I have to go see Kim." Sheine brushed past the blonde and headed straight for Kim's locker.

When she arrived, the red head was looking through a folder, completely unaware of her surroundings. Sheine groaned as she saw Bonnie headed for her with what looked like… "Oh sick, I hope that's not what I think it is…" Sheine grabbed a book from one of the student's walking by, "I'll pay for the replacement." She said and threw it. "Kim! Duck!"

Kim groaned and ducked as fast as she could, recognizing her friends voice. She knew something was going to happen because of the incident on the bus today. A loud crash and a scream later, she turned to see Bonnie covered in green slimy liquid. The cheerleader ran toward the bathroom at top speed as Kim looked to where the rich brunette had called from.

"You know that's going to come back to bite me, don't you Shego?" Kim said as she leaned against her locker.

"Not if Rockwaller knows what's good for her." Shego said as she leaned next to the red head, "And I thought I told you, only close friends and family get to call me that."

"You did." Kim smiled "Figured I could get away with it."

"You can, just wanted to be sure no one else tried." She laughed, "Thanks for the help on that bio paper the other day. I'd be failing without you."

"Probably." Kim said.

"Gee, and I thought I was conceited." Wade said as he walked up to them.

"Hush up Baby Bro." Shego said, "This is just how we banter."

"Having known you for the past year and a half I'd have never known that." Wade said. "Did I see Bonnie run by covered in green slime?"

"Yep." Kim said.

"Sucks to be her." Wade said.

"Sucks to be me when she retaliates." Kim said.

"Guys, if you'd just stand up to her…" Shego started.

"Like telling her why she can't possibly be her father's child?" Kim said.

"Speaking of, what's with that?" Sheine looked at her.

"Her eyes are green." Kim said, as if that explained everything.

"Ah." She looked at Wade. "Translation Wade?"

"Her parent's both have blue eyes. Blue eyes are a recessive trait, so since both of them have blue eyes, it means they both have the recessive jean for blue eyes. There is no dominant gene to allow green eyes. The only way Bonnie could have green eyes is if one of her parent's had green eyes. They don't, so one of her parent's isn't her parent." Wade shrugged. "Biology is Kim's specialty, not mine… but that's the basic breakdown."

"So, it wasn't just a shot… you were serious. Oh man, no wonder she's pissed." Shego laughed.

"I don't know, I was upset about her picking on me, I started thinking about her sisters, her sisters both have blue eyes… I thought about the one time I met her parents, both had blue eyes… I just drew the logical conclusion." Kim shrugged. "I was actually double checking my genetics notes to be sure of what I was saying."

"Which we already knew you were, Kim you have a photographic memory." Wade said. "Which is why you could remember each of their eye colors even though you've only met them once or twice."

"I know, but I figured if I came up with proof and apologized she'd…" Kim started.

"Find another reason to pick on you." Shego said.

"Why me?" Kim asked, straightening her glasses as the bell rang to announce the start of homeroom.

"Bad luck Cupcake." Sheine said.

"Karmic backwash from an evil past life." Wade said.

The three of them started walking toward homeroom, getting in just before the second bell. They each took a seat and waited for the teacher to start calling roll. Shego looked around and realized Bonnie wasn't there. She smiled, that stuff must have been nasty whatever it was. She smiled wider as the teacher started roll.

"Deezan"

"Here." Shego looked at the guy, his glasses and squeaky voice labeling him a nerd even though he wasn't the class brain like Kim or Wade.

"Flagg."

"Here." The dumb jock answered and Shego sneered. Construction worker is the best that fool could hope for.

"Flores"

"Here," One of the few in the school that didn't piss her off. They weren't friends, but Zita did her own thing and Shego could respect that.

"Go."

"Here." She answered and then looked back to the door, waiting.

"Load."

"Here." Wade was only half listing, his mind was really on whatever plans he was working with in his sketch book.

"Mankey"

"Here." The bleach blonde was drawing in a sketch book as well, but Shego was betting it was a picture of Tara, his girlfriend.

"Possible."

"Here." Kim was writing, if Shego had a guess, she'd bet she was writing down gene sequences for her next paper. The red head was bound and determined to unlock the human genome before anyone beat her to it.

"Rockwaller."

"HERE!" Bonnie shoved the door open just as her name was called, her hair was tinted a bit green from the slime and she was wearing sweats instead of her uniform now.

"You're late Rockwaller." The teacher eyed her.

"Yes sir… it was…" She started.

"Do you have a written excuse?" He asked.

"No sir." She ground her teeth and Shego just smiled.

"Take your seat. I'll write your slip later, just be glad it's a field trip today or you'd be spending it in the admin office." He said, then turned back to the roll. "Strong?"

"Here sir." Tara smiled at him.

"Right that's everyone. Alright, we'll load the buses in ten minutes. When we reach Go Industries, I want all of you on your best behavior. Anyone screws up on this trip and I swear to whatever deity you hold dear that you'll regret you were ever born." The teacher gave them each a Death glare.

"Professor Acari… you are aware that my brother is the owner, aren't you?" Shego asked.

"Yes Sheine, which just means I expect you to be on the best behavior of all." He said.

"Understood sir, but I think, with your permission of course, I could arrange a side tour for our group into the main labs…" Shego said, smiling a bit when she saw both Wade and Kim's head's shoot up.

"I'm not sure that'd be fair to the others…" He looked at her, then to the rapt attention of Kim and Wade, two students who never even had to listen to pass his class, "But I don't think there'd be anything wrong with it… as long as it's ok with your brother." He winked and Shego smirked.

Wade and Kim looked at each other, then up at the teacher, then back to each other. They smiled and both of them said the same thing.

"SPANKIN!"  
**………………………………...**

Harry Norman Go walked into his office and started checking the files on his desk immediately. The first one made his smile spread wide as he read it. He knew hiring the worlds best robotics specialist to create a robotic assault glider was a good idea. He just wished he could understand the technology, but that had never stopped him from understanding a good report. Too bad it wasn't running at the schedule he wanted, but it was doing exactly what he wanted.

He turned to the next file and grinned again. The meta-human augmentation serum results from the latest rodent testing. His smile fell however as he read over the side effects. Increased aggressiveness in some, delusional aspects in another. The serum was working as it was suppose to in the spiders, but moving it into the mammals did something to the brain chemistry. He slammed his fist on the table and picked up the phone, dialing his head of genetic research.

"Amy, what's wrong with the GenAmp formula?" He spoke into the phone as his assistant arrived. "The side effects Amy, I want to know why it's affecting the mental stability of the rats."

His assistant sat in the chair across from him as he listened to the geneticist on the phone, making a few notes. He held up the pad and showed it to Harry.

"_School tour will be here in ten minutes. Need you up front."_

"Alright Amy, but I want that formula ready as soon as possible, we can't afford to lose this contract to Demond. He and his team are… " He paused. "Alright, I'll be down after this tour."

"Sir, that tour is going to be here soon, if you're planning to greet them personally…" The Asian man said, his eyes coming up from the pad he was writing in as soon as his boss hung up.

"I know Fukushima," he stood and walked around the desk, "Make sure you see to the normal morning affairs, and I'll see to the school tour. Also, see if you can find another geneticist. Amy Hall is good, but it wouldn't hurt to have a back up researcher to go over her work as well, as a matter of fact, outfit an entire second team." He walked out the door, his assistant right behind him.

"Yes sir, is there anything else?" Fukushima looked at his boss as they stopped in the hall.

"Just make sure you stall whoever they send to check up on the contracts. We aren't ready for an inspection, but we could make it look like we are. I don't want to risk these contracts. We need them badly. They shouldn't be here till next week, but better safe than sorry." Harry turned and headed toward the front as his assistant headed into the main complex of the building.

Harry walked to the front and smiled, he arrived at the lobby just as the buses were unloading. He took his place at the center of the room and waited. His eyes traveling over the students one by one until he found his sister. He wondered about the red head and the short child with her, but he could ask later.

His eyes moved back to the main doors as one of the teachers walked in. He was wearing a simple suit, striped tie. It wasn't a bad fit, but Harry could tell it wasn't tailored to his round frame. The man's bald head and glasses glinted a bit in the light. Harry put on his best smile and reached to shake the man's hand.

"Mr. Go, it's so nice to meet you, I'm Professor Acari, I'm in charge of the overall trip today, and I'm head of the first group." He smiled as they shook hands.

"Ah yes… Professor Acari, Shego has told me so much about you." Harry smiled.

"Shego sir?" The teacher asked.

"Ah yes, forgive me. It's Sheine's childhood nickname. Only family and truly close friends would know it, I apologize. Just don't tell her I let it slip or she'd never forgive me." Harry smiled.

"Of course Sir. Well, I'm glad to hear my student's have good things to say about me, in any case." He looked back over his shoulder, "Should I bring the first group in sir?"

"That would be fine, I see my Sister is part of it." He smiled as Acari waved the group in.

"Yes sir." He turned back to the class, "Class, this is Mr. Go. Our gracious host."

"Welcome to Go Tower, home to the main labs, research teams, and products of Go Industries. We work in several sectors including civil defense, medical research, computer engineering, experiments research and development, and even agricultural studies. The plan is today for you to go through the main displays we have prepared for tours like this… " He trailed off as his sister shook her head. "But it seems my sister wants to change that…"

"Come on bro, I've seen the displays a million times, and you know they won't hold the interest of most of our group. Give us a treat today, I know the robotics and gene labs have something special brewing and you just finished a testing phase on both…" Shego smiled.

Harry scratched his chin, looking over the small group, "Very well, we'll start with the displays, and end with a tour of the main genetics lab. I need to see the head researcher there anyway, so I can inform them you're coming and to prepare a small presentation for you. The robotics is out though. Most of what's in there at the moment is a government contract and is strictly off limits to anyone outside the company." He saw the face of the younger student fall a bit, reminding him to ask about the two later when he got Shego home.

"Thanks Bro." Shego smirked.

"Yes, Mr. Go, that's very generous of you." Professor Acari smiled.

"It's no problem at all, I have to leave you with the guide now, but I'll see you again at the end of the tour." He turned to the first guide, "Take them through the Genetics lab after you finish with the main tour. I'll inform security and Amy you're coming."

"Yes sir, Mr. Go." The guide turned to the students. "If you'll all follow me please."

Harry sighed as he watched the group walk down the hall. "I hope Shego appreciates that."  
**………………………………...**

Kim's eyes ran over all the displays. They were impressive alright, but nothing she didn't know about already. A few plant experiments that, while these were much more radical in form, were exactly what she was doing at home. The cloned mice were a moment of awe, but cloning at this point was old hat. She'd heard the reports for over a year now, and seen the results online.

She thought the mechanical displays were amazing in comparison, until Wade had explained them, and that they were already upgrading them in other labs. He was amazed that they still had these on display. The hover car and helicarrier designs were amazing, but nothing he hadn't seen before.

They looked at each other, and silently agreed. Sometimes it sucked to be super smart.

"Then again…" Kim said as she looked over at the confused expression on Bonnie's face. "Sometimes being the smart one is amazing."

"Say what cupcake?" Shego stepped up behind her.

"Just imagining how confused and lost Bonnie must be and glad I'll never be that ignorant." Kim whispered back.

"Sounds good. Come on, we're heading into the main labs now, we need to stay pretty close with the rest of the group, where's Wade?" Sheine looked around.

"He's explaining to the tech at the display how they could increase the efficiency of their helicarrier design." Kim pointed to the head of the class where Wade was bending the ear of the dumbstruck employee.

"Better watch it, my bro will put him to work." Shego said.

"I doubt it, Wade doesn't like big companies, he prefers to be his own boss." Kim smiled as they started walking toward him.

They got close enough just in time to hear the technician say, "That's a really good idea kid, how'd you come up with that."

"It was easy once you combined the power frequency formulas from the Bortel Papers with the vortex intensity studies of Edward Lipsky, he's a brilliant roboticist, but the man shines when it comes to vehicle studies." Wade smiled.

"Kid, if you ever get a job here, remind me to work for you." The technician laughed.

"Hey Baby Bro. We're about to move on, we need to get with the rest of the class." Kim rubbed his head.

"Kim, you know that's embarrassing when I'm talking about something serious with someone." Wade said as they all walked back toward the class.

"Of course she does, it's why she does it. You need to keep a track on that big head of yours Wade, you're probably the smartest tech head I know, and I've met most of the people that work for my brother. It's scary." She rubbed his head for good measure.

"Alright, I get it, less ego, more humble." Wade smiled, "At least I didn't have to dumb it down to be understood this time. Though, in truth, I'm not all that interested in creating things like the helicarrier." He shrugs "Too flashy, I prefer stuff that's a bit more… deceptively impressive."

"Speaking of projects of yours, how is that adhesive coming?" Kim asked.

"Adhesive, as in glue?" Shego looked at them like they were nuts.

"Not exactly, and not coming along very well at all. I'm missing something, but I don't know what." He shrugs. "Probably why I'm missing it."

"You'll figure it out Bro," Kim smiled, then turned back to the class as the teacher started to speak.

"Alright everyone, we're moving into the labs now, stay close together, and don't touch anything unless a scientist says it's ok. Other than that, same rules apply, best behavior." Professor Acari looked from student to student, making sure they understood before turning to the guide, "When you're ready."

The guide smiled and walked to a door down the hall, leading them through it, "This, is the entrance to the lab wing of Go Tower, a lot of the projects here are experimental, and a few are dangerous, but Amy Hall, the head of the genetics sector is suppose to have prepared a small sample of what's going on to show you. We'll be passing by a few sectors before we reach genetics, so if a lab technician or scientist rushes at you in a hurry, get out of there way. Other than that, just enjoy the show." She smiled and opened the door, leading them down the hall.

"Did… did… did she say Amy Hall was the head of the genetics sector?" Kim stuttered out to Shego.

"That's right, and Vivian Porter is in charge of our robotics sector." She said looking over at Wade.

"Vivian Francis Porter, the leading roboticist in AI studies and the closest scientist closest to creating a fully functional sentient computer?" Wade's eyes were the size of saucers.

"That's me." A blonde said, striding up next to them. "Hello Sheine."

"Viv, these are my friends Kim and Wade. Wade's a tech head like you, but Kimmie here is a medical and genetic prodigy. She's going to faint when she sees what's going on in genetics. Sorry we can't see what you're working on though, Lady Octopus."

"Lady Octopus?" Kim said.

"My harness, I use it for dangerous or detail specific work. It gives me an extra four arms, so with it on I essentially have eight limbs and am therefore…" Vivian said.

"A Lady Octopus." Shego said.

"Yes, well…" Vivian said.

"How do you control the arms Dr. Porter?" Wade asked.

"A neuro-server chip that lets the computer AI within the arms respond as if they were a natural piece of my body." Vivian said.

"Wow… but wouldn't the neuro-server chip cause the AI to infect your own mind as well?" Wade asked.

"Normally yes, which is why they're not normally used with AI technology. However, there's a regulator on the chip that forces the flow one way. My thoughts go in, but its programming stays in the machine." Vivian smiled, "Most people don't even know that. Impressive, but if you're going to the genetics lab, this is your stop. See you another time Sheine, Kim, Wade." She smiled and continued down the hall.

As they walked through the doors to the genetics lab Kim's eyes popped wide and she gasped. There were gene sequencers, growth tubes, live specimens of altered gene plants and animals, tumblers, centrifuges, everything a budding genetics student could want. Her eyes ran over everything and then back, and then over them again.

"Well, I see I not only have an intrigued audience, but at least one person who knows her stuff. Welcome to the Go Industries Genetics Lab. I'm Dr. Amy Hall, head geneticist and a rather avid collector of rare toys. However, since we're at the lab and not my home I'll assume you wish to know about the genetics? What we're working on currently is called GenAmp. Are there any guesses as to what that would be?" Amy smiled, "Ah yes, the red head who knows her stuff. Your guess dear?"

"Gene Amplification and enhancement Serum, a personal augmentation drug that is suppose to increase human genetics to their full potential." Kim smiled.

"Actually, we're hoping to break that barrier and prove that genes have a limitless potential. We've succeeded somewhat, but the project is still in testing phases. We've gotten remarkable results with insects, especially arachnids, spiders specifically, and moderate results with rodent test subjects. If you'll look here you'll see the five spider specimens we have…"

"Four." Kim looked over at Tara, the blonde was paying rapt attention to a spider spinning a web.

"Pardon me ma'am?" Amy said, walking over.

"There are only four spiders in this tank…" Tara said again.

"That's not…" Amy turned back to the lab technicians, "Is anyone running a test on the arachnid specimens?"

Kim was curious as to what they could be doing. Her attention so on the ensuing questions and search for the arachnid that she didn't notice the small creature carefully repelling from a web onto her shoulder. She never noticed as it crawled down her arm along the black cloth of the hoodie. It was as she felt a slight itch on the back of her hand, that she looked down to see a black spider with red and blue diamond shaped markings crawling along the back of her hand. Just as she saw it, she realized what was about to happen. Her scientific mind was saying, I wonder what this'll do to me. Her feminine self was much more simplistic.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, and the spider struck.

* * *

_A/N: Well, there it is. I hope you liked it... as a matter of fact, if you did like it, review and tell me why. If not, review and tell me why. I love to hear from readers, especially happy ones. I don't know when the next update for this will be. I'm considering doing two updates a month, like a bi-monthly comic, but I haven't decided for sure yet... I do know good reviews make me want more though... oh, and don't expect it to end anytime soon. I'm planning on going through several of the Spider-Man story arcs for this... now, before I go, I have a few words of thanks._

_Thank you to Lord Kellendros, who has helped me with the character replacements and cast list for this story, and if you haven't already, you definitely need to read his story "Revelations of Destiny" on the Adult FanFiction Archive._

_Thank you to my Beta, even though she sent me the wrong file, because I really wouldn't be able to do any of this without her input and help. _

_Thank you to my readers, because you're the reason I do this._

_And thank you most of all to my reviewers, because you let me know what I'm doing write and what I'm doing wrong._

_See you when I update. _


	2. The More Things Change,

* * *

A/N: Welcome True Believers! Here's chapter two, and I'd just like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'd also like to answer a few questions I got in the reviews... Yes, there is a place for Ron in this fic, it's just that the role I have for him hasn't appeared yet, and introducing him early would spoil the little bit I do have planned for this fic. However, he will be a major player as the story proceeds.I've been asked about the symbiotes, and I would also like to assure you that both Venom, and Carnage will be making appearances, as for other symbiotes... still on the fence, but definite possibilities. As for other characters that have been suggested, let me assure you, I've taken everything I can possibly think of into account. I think those were the major issues that people wanted to know about... so, on with the story.

* * *

Kim's eyes blinked open. Her vision was blurry at first, but she felt a soft mattress under her and sheet's covering her. The feel of tubes and needles in her arm let her know she was probably in a hospital. She groaned a bit as her head cleared. Looking around her blurry eyes settled on a brown lump in space.

"Wade? Mom? Or Dad?" She asked, her vision not clear enough to tell, "And if you'd give me my glasses, I'd appreciate it."

"Hey Kim," Wade said as he handed her glasses to her. "Welcome back to the world of the conscious. You've been out most of the day, Sheine was here for a while, but she had to leave. Mom's down the hall getting something to eat for us, and Dad is on the phone with Mr. Go. They're covering all the doctor bills, and they sent a basket of flowers. Though I think those are company decisions, Dad says that it's a ploy, they don't want to be sued…"

"Would we have sued them?" Kim asked, rubbing her head.

"Mom said of course not, they know Sheine is your friend." Wade looked at the door as it opened. "Hey Mom, she's up."

"Oh, Kim, I'm so glad… we were so worried." Mrs. Load walked over and hugged the red head. "I'll go get a Doctor."

"What happened Wade, I don't remember much." Kim looked at him again as their mom left.

"You were bitten by a GenAmp spider. They think it wasn't a deadly one, they were testing on black widows as well, but all they had in the lab were common house spiders. The venom was probably affected by the GenAmp, which is why you passed out, but your blood work came back normal. There was swelling at first, but it went down about an hour ago." Wade smiled.

"Great, now everyone is going to be talking about how I freaked out on the field trip." Kim groaned.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about that. When you flung the spider off your hand, it landed on Bonnie's chest and she passed out. Not bitten, just screamed, swept it away, and fainted… poof." Wade smiled.

"Well, at least I'm not the only one who fell out." Kim sighed.

"Kim… this is Dr. Simmons, he's going to check you out ok." Mrs. Load said as she led a middle aged man in a white coat through the door.

"Alright Kim, how do you feel?" Dr. Simmons asked as he sat on the stool by her bed.

"I feel fine, like I've been laying down for a while, but otherwise ok." Kim smiled.

"Alright, follow this light please…" The doctor took a small pen light from his pocket and had Kim follow it with her eyes. "That's good," He put it away and took out his stethoscope, checking her heart beat, then sat her up and put it on her back, "Deep breath." He listened, "And let it out…Good. Any trouble moving, pain, stiffness…"

"No, nothing… " Kim smiled.

"Everything seems normal then, and we already checked your blood, it didn't show any signs of a toxin. We'll get the I.V. out of you and you're free to go. If you do start to feel ill though, call this number, "He handed his card to her, and to Mrs. Load, "And get to the hospital."

"Very well Doctor, thank you." Kim said.

He smiled as he carefully removed her I.V. and then put a small gauze pad over it, wrapping a bandage around that. "There you go. Just sign the papers at the nurses station and remember, call immediately if you feel ill."

"She will Doctor…" Mrs. Load assured. "Won't you Kim?"

"Of course Mom, let's just get out of here." Kim said as she got out of the bed, "But first, Wade, leave so I can change out of this hospital gown and into my clothes."  
**………………………………...**

Harry Norman Go looked across his desk to the team of scientist and lawyers gathered there. He was worried, first and foremost about Kim, but since she seemed to be ok, he had to think of his company now. He looked to Amy.

"What effect could the spider's bite have on her?" He asked.

"It shouldn't have any effect sir… we think the initial reactions was due to an increase in the potency of the venom, but since it was still natural spider venom of a common variety, that her immune system worked it out quickly." Amy said.

"Legally, we're liable, and if they choose to sue…" A lawyer started.

"They won't, I spoke to the father personally. He assured me that Kim and Sheine were friends, and it was his understanding from his son and Sheine that it was an accident. It could have happened to anyone. I did make sure to pay for the hospital bills though anyway." Harry said.

"Sir, that's admitting that it was our fault if they change their mind…" The lawyer said.

"Drop it, it's done. Since we know it won't hurt her, what about the spider?" Harry said.

"Killed in the panic. I believe it was stepped on by one of the students." Amy said.

"That's a financial loss, will it affect the testing or slow anything down?" Harry looked at her.

"No Sir, in fact we've already moved beyond the spider stage all together, I was merely using them for the display you asked me to set up." Amy said.

"Very well, how is the testing on the rat's coming?" Harry asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"As I said in your report this morning, the tests show that the formula works perfectly well in insects and arachnids, but while the physical effects in the rats are what we wish for, it effects their brain chemistry adversely." Amy said.

"How do you tell what a rat is thinking?" Henry asked.

"As I said sir, the brain chemistry. It is consistent with delusions, dementia, and paranoid schizophrenia in humans… from the actions of the rats, I'd say the results are similar." Amy said, "We're breaking down the formula to try and discover what is effecting them, as well as testing other versions of the formula."

"Very well," He turned to Vivian. "Dr. Porter, what about the glider?"

"The assault wing is actually doing better than my last report. One of my techs managed to get some inspiration from the helicarrier designs in the display wing. Our main problem so far has been figuring out how to power the glider and still provide the amount of lift to support it and a rider. We had started by using a rechargeable power cell, and miniature jet engines, but the tech suggested the Bortel papers and Ed Lipsky's vortex intensity studies… with the helicarrier it would only increase the energy efficiency, but on the glider, it lets us use a lighter power source, but maintain the same flight time and rechargeable ability, and provides us with almost double the upward thrust by using rotors instead of thrusters… we still need to use thrusters for some of the steering, but now we're able to get the glider to hover, and it was initially planned as a drop launch, to be used from a plain, or in testing and demonstration from a drop tower, now it is capable of complete VTOL. " Dr. Porter beamed.

"Did your tech say how he came up with this idea?" one of Harry's assistants asked.

"No… which I thought was odd since normally techs love the praise." Dr. Porter said.

The assistant started laughing, "Thought so, I was in the display wing when the tour was going through, a ten year old kid with the tour suggested it to him, telling him how the helicarrier designs were flawed…"

"Ten years old, short, black, heavy set?" Vivian asked.

"Yea, that's the kid." The assistant said.

"I talked to him, guess he's even more brilliant than I thought, In any case, the glider is working better than they wanted it to, and we're outfitting the weapons on it now." Vivian said.

"Well, strange turn of events on the kid, but that's good to hear at least." Harry said… "Did we hear from our buyers?"

"Yes sir." Fukushima stepped up, "They'll be here next week, however, I believe that they are hoping for a live demonstration of both the serum and the glider…"

"GenAmp isn't ready yet…" Amy said.

"We'll have to come up with something…" Harry said, "I can't let this company fail, my father built it up from the ground because he wanted to provide for our family… since they died I've had to fight for every year of this company's life, I have share holders and board members breathing down my neck constantly, not to mention Demond and his two partners trying cut throat tactics to buy it out from under me…if I have to climb in that chamber myself to test the serum we will not fail, am I understood?" His eyes looked at every lawyer and employee in the room, and they all nodded.

"Good, now everyone get back to work…" he turned away held his head in his hands.  
**………………………………...**

Amy Hall was two things. She was brilliant, and if necessary, she was willing to cut a few corners and break a few rules to keep her secrets and the respect she'd earned. She had been honest with Harry to a point. The bite should not have done anything to Kim, but the truth was, it was killing her. She'd had a lab assistant steal the blood sample and replace it with an innocuous one that showed none of the signs that Kim's blood sample did. However, that meant that Kim would have to be killed before the venom could kill her.

Amy turned to Fukushima as they walked to her lab, "Fukushima…"

"Yes, Dr. Hall?" Fukushima asked.

"The matter we discussed earlier, it needs to be resolved quietly… it would be very bad for your boss if it were to… come out." Amy said.

"I understand, Doctor… it shall be done." Fukushima said, and turned down another hall.

"And she was so young. She probably would have been a very promising geneticist." Amy sighed.  
**………………………………...**

Kim looked over at Wade as she sat on her bed. He was sitting backwards in her desk chair, a smirk playing over his lips. She tried to ignore it, but finally gave up and looked him in the eye.

"Go ahead and say it." Kim said.

"You finally get up the nerve to tell Shego you're gay, and that you like her, and you get bit by a spider and end up having to go to a hospital. Your luck sucks!" Wade laughed.

"Sometimes I wish you weren't so mature… then I think about having to deal with half this stuff on my own and I'm glad you're here." Kim lay back. "And now I have to go to school tomorrow on top of everything… I can't get a day off for injury?"

"Except, you're not injured." Wade pointed out.

"True, though I do feel weird… not bad, or I'd call the doctor, just… strange, like there's this extra energy coursing through me. Guess it's from all that sleep today." Kim shrugged.

"Yea well, just be sure you call someone if you do feel bad." Wade said.

"I will Wade, don't worry." Kim lay back on the bed. "But right now, you're leaving and I'm going to bed so we can get to school in the morning."

"Sure thing Kim, I need to get to sleep to, but I think I'm gonna go over that adhesive formula again." Wade stood up and left.

"Crazy little genius, he'll be in the basement all night." Kim smiled, "Better set the alarm a little early today." She reached over and adjusted the alarm, then fell back into the bed and slept.  
**………………………………...**

_BRRRRRR! BRRRRRR! BRRRRR! BRRRRR!_

Kim looked over at the alarm and smiled. It was six-o-clock on the dot. She got up and reached for her glasses, putting them on, then her brow wrinkled in confusion. Looking through the lenses made the world seem blurry, but when she took them off everything cleared again. He grabbed one of her books and started reading it without her glasses.

"Huh… that's… strange…" Kim set the book down.

She looked at her hand where the spider bit her, the followed up her arm and her brow furrowed again. Her arm seemed different. Not bigger, but better defined. She stood and quickly took off her sleep wear, standing in front of the mirror in her bra and panties as she examined herself. Her body, normally skinny and unimpressive, had become toned and sculpted. Her abs were clearly defined and her biceps and calves were smooth and hard. She looked like a professional gymnast.

"SPANKIN!" Kim grinned and ran her hands over her newly sculpted body. "Bonnie, eat your heart out."

Kim grabbed her clothes and started pulling them on, trading her normal hoodie for a tight t-shirt and light jacket and a pair of jeans. She ran down the stairs and into the basement, finding Wade exactly where she'd expected. Laying face down on his keyboard. She walked over and shook him awake.

"Hey, Bro, get up… it's morning." Kim shook him a bit.

"Huh? What?" Wade looked around, "Oh yea, adhesive formula, fell asleep in the lab…" Wade thought for a minute, "But I finished it…" He reached over by the computer and grabbed a small tube with a canister and spray nozzle attached.

"What is that?" Kim's brow furrowed at the sight of the small thing.

"Check it out." He adjusted the nozzle and shot a long string across garage, latching onto a brick on the opposite wall, he grabbed the string and handed it to her. "Give it a tug."

Kim looked at it carefully and then took hold of it, tugging as hard as she could. Which she discovered, was pretty darn hard. Her body jarred as she pulled herself forward, barely catching her balance before falling over.

"Wow bro, that's spankin… but mom's gonna kill ya if ya leave this stuff hanging around." Kim said.

"No worries, it dissolves in about two hours." Wade said as he put the small device away.

"It looks like… webbing." Kim said.

"No coincidence there." Wade smiled, "I was thinking about the spider bite and it occurred to me, the issue I was having was that it was bonding to quickly, and I couldn't… well anyway, basically I compressed the formula into a pressurized cartridge, attached it to a shooter, and outfitted the nozzle with three spinnerets to bond it into a web…" Wade smiled, then frowned, "I just wish I knew what the heck I could use it for."

"Cool, but you need to get upstairs and get dressed so we can get to school." Kim said as she headed back to the stairs.

"Right… hey Kim, where are your glasses?" Wade asked.

"Oh, right…" Kim smiled, "Don't know, just woke up this morning and could see fine." She said.

"Cool, unusual, but cool." Wade followed her upstairs then headed up to his room as she went into the kitchen for breakfast.

Kim stopped just behind the door as she heard her foster family talking.

"I'm telling you honey, if we don't do something these bills are gonna be the death of us." Ben Load said as he hugged his wife from behind.

"It'll all work out dear," She leaned back against him "Now drop it, we don't want the kids to worry, they'll be down for breakfast in a minute."

"You're right…" He kissed her cheek "I'm off to look for work…" he let go of her and started toward the kitchen.

Kim jumped back and pretended she was just coming down stairs, "Morning dad, what's for breakfast?" She asked.

"Ask mom, I'm off to work." He said as he headed out the door.

"Kim, is that you?" Mrs. Load asked.

"Yea, Wade told me he was going to work on a formula before bed last night, so I set my alarm early just in case he fell asleep in the basement again." Kim sat at the table, "What's for breakfast?"

"Just cereal this morning dear, I need to get to the store today." She passed a bowl of frosted flakes to Kim as Wade came in.

"Morning mom," Wade sat at the table, "Frosted flakes? Sounds good." He smiled as she passed him a bowl.

"So, what are you two planning today?" Mrs. Load looked at them both.

"Nothing special Mom," Kim said.

"Alright, well, I'm headed to the store, you two get off to school as soon as you're done with breakfast. She waved as she left through the kitchen door.

"So, you going to tell Sheine?" Wade asked.

"Nope… not after yesterday." Kim said as she got up and put her bowl in the sink.

"Chicken." Wade grinned.

"You bet ya." Kim sighed, "But what ya gonna do?"

"I'll tell her for ya if you want." Wade suggested.

"And I'll kick your little butt all over the house." Kim laughed.

"Catch." Wade tossed his empty bowl at her and Kim smiled, turning just in time to grab it and put it in the sink.

"Lucky I'm used to you throwing things at me." Kim smiled.

"Hey, what are little brothers for?" Wade got up and grabbed his back pack, putting it on as Kim did the same.

"Let's get to school bro, it's only…" She looked over at the clock. "Six thirty, we don't have to rush for the bus today."

"Yea, lets get outta hear." They smiled as they headed outside.  
**………………………………...**

"I see her Doctor, but she has the kid with her…" Fukushima spoke into a cell phone, "Understood, I'll kill them both."

Fukushima's eyes narrowed as he watched the two students walk toward their bus stop. He started the engine of his black sedan and put it in drive to pull away from the curb and start down the street. He waited patiently as they started to cross the street and then gunned the engine.

He smiled as he saw them line up in the center of his windshield. His look turned to one of shock however as the red head grabbed the boy and leapt over the car. Fukushima shoved his head out the window, looking up. His shock turned to amazement at the site of the girl back flipping even with the boy's extra weight. His head turned completely around to see her land easily behind the sedan. Then the sedan jerked to a stop as he hit a light post.

"Shit!" Fukushima yelled as he jumped out of the car, running from the scene.  
**………………………………...**

"Kim… not that I'm complaining about the saving our lives thing… but did you just…" Wade started, his scientific mind not seeming to comprehend the impossibilities of what just happened, "Grab me with one hand, and back flip over a car carrying me?"

"Yea…" Kim said, her eyes just as big as his. "Wade, how did I jump over a car… how did I know that was going to happen… I mean it was totally weird. One second everything is fine, then my mind is screaming at me to get out of the way… I could feel the danger coming like a buzzing in my head…" Kim closed her eyes, "But it's gone now…"

Wade looked toward the crashed car, "So is the driver."

"Huh?" Kim looked toward the car and saw the driver running off in the distance. "What the heck is happening Wade…"

"The spider!" Wade said.

"What? No… the doctor said my blood work was fine…" Kim shook her head.

"Do you have a better idea?" Wade asked.

"No, but don't tell anyone till we figure this out… whatever's going on, I don't want to end up on a lab table somewhere." Kim shuddered.

"What about Sheine?" Wade asked.

"No, not even Shego. She would have to lie to her brother if we told her, and that's not fair to her… "Kim sighed.

"So you do think the spider did it?" Wade said.

"No! Yes… Oh, I don't know… let's just get to school this is too weird. Remember, not a word." Kim started toward the bus stop again at a quicker pace, making Wade run to keep up.

"Easy Kim, you're my sister, I'm not gonna tell anyone, so relax." He smiled, "Besides, I think it's kinda cool."

"What? Like having a sister with super powers?" Kim laughed.

"So far all I've seen you do is see without your glasses and jump really high… cool, but not super." Wade said.

"What about the precognitive danger warning?" Kim said.

"Find a shorter name for it and we'll talk." Wade said, "I like the tech speak as much as you, but even I know when something is a mouthful."

"True… hmm… Spider Sense?" Kim suggested.

"Cute Kim… I'm the ten year old remember?" Wade laughed.

"Don't act it." Kim pointed out.

"Touché…" Wade smiled and looked down the street. "No sign of Bonnie."

"That's good at least…" Kim shivered, "Maybe we'll be really lucky and she won't be at school today."  
**………………………………...**

"What do you mean you missed her?" Amy said.

"She jumped over the car… grabbed the kid she was with and back flipped over the car like it was second nature." Fukushima slammed his fist into the wall.

"What? That's not… no… wait a minute…" Amy ran to her computer and examined the blood work on the stolen sample again.

"I don't understand it Dr. Hall, I just saw it." Fukushima said.

"Is the GenAmp working? Yes… that's the only explanation. The GenAmp must have been effected by the spider venom, not the other way around. Instead of a genetic enhancement serum it became a retro-virus… of course why didn't I consider that. Instead of enhancing the genes, we rewrite them with a second gene code… then we could…" Amy smiled.

"Have you discovered something Dr. Hall?" Fukushima asked.

"Tell Mr. Go that I have the answer to the GenAmp issue. That all I'll require is a blood sample for a human test subject. The serum is ready." Amy grinned.

"Right away Doctor." Fukushima left as Amy laughed.  
**………………………………...**

Kim sat down at her usual table in the cafeteria, still trying to figure out all these powers in her head. So far she'd acquired an almost supernatural instinct to predict danger or movement. As long as she didn't think about it her instincts made her body move to avoid or intercept almost any assault. Her eyesight was perfect now, that she liked most since it meant she didn't have to wear those goofy glasses any more. Her agility and balance were at peak levels, and her strength had increased as well. Whatever that spider bite did, she was willing to bet the GenAmp was at the root of it.

She wished she could tell Shego, but then Shego would have to tell her brother, and then she'd end up on a lab table or worse, they'd use an antigen to reverse the effects. Why that was worse she wasn't sure, but she liked not wearing glasses. She smiled as she put her fork down and went to grab her soda, then stopped when the fork stuck to her finger.

"Huh?" Kim said as she looked at it, amazed that the fork was dangling from a single fingertip.

She tilted her head, trying to get a good look at what was happening. She looked close at her fingertips and saw several tiny barbed hairs protruding from her fingers and palm. She thought about it, and the hairs released the fork, dropping it into her food. She smiled and set her palm flat against the table, and tried to lift her hand. She smiled as the table stuck fast to her palm, then she released her grip on it and looked at her hand.

"Something else to try later…" Kim grinned.

"Hey Possible!" Bonnie's voice came from behind Kim and the red head groaned, "We've got some unfinished business."

"Not now Bonnie… you have no idea what I'm trying to figure out…" Kim said as she tried to ignore the cheerleader. Kim groaned again as the back of her skull tingled, feeling the attack coming.

"Yea, well tough shit!" Bonnie grabbed at Kim's hair only to miss as the red head spun to face her.

"Drop it Bonnie!" Kim yelled.

"Oh no, you insult my family, get me covered in slime, and throw a freaking spider at me? You're dead Possible." She tried to slap Kim, but the enhanced teen avoided the slap easily.

"Stop Bonnie, I don't want to fight you…" Kim said, standing up.

"Tough Possible, you're gonna get your ass kicked." Bonnie reached to grab Kim's hair and the red head avoided it again. "Damnit Possible stand still!"

"And let you grab a hold of me… no thank you Bonnie…" Kim said, smiling on the inside from being able to avoid the cheerleader.

"GRRR!" Bonnie growled in frustration as she lunged at Kim, missing and falling as she over balanced. Kim watched as Bonnie fell forward, smiling as the cheerleader landed face first into Kim's tray and it went flying. Her eyes tracked the trays arcing flight through the air, and then crashed into the middle of her cheerleaders. What came next was inevitable.

"FOOD FIGHT!"  
**………………………………...**

"Amy, are you sure about this? I mean, it's a bit risky isn't it?" Harry asked as he overlooked the reports she had given him.

"No more so than any gene altering experiment," Amy said as she ran through the potential outcomes on her computer. "It's simple, instead of adding the steroids and enhancements to your genetic system, I outfit them into a retrovirus that causes your body to create the steroids and enhancements biologically."

"What about the mental side effects?" Mr. Go asked.

"They were caused by the addition of unusual chemistry into the brain, since this method causes the body to create the chemicals on its own, the brains chemistry should adjust to compensate." Amy said as she ran the last of her figures.

"Have you tested it yet?" Harry asked.

"Not even on spiders, but if we don't do it this way, we won't be ready for a test when the contractors show to see where we stand. It's a Hail Mary Play, but it's the only viable solution." Amy turned to him. "Who's the test subject?"

"Me." Harry said, his eyes hard. "We'll make the test part of the demonstration, that way, using me as the test subject will not only show we can succeed, but how much faith I have in my team."

"Very good sir," Amy took a syringe from her table, "I'll need a blood sample then, to adjust the retrovirus to your specific DNA, later we can make a general one for normal enhancement, but this will be faster than trying to create a universal serum."

He nodded and pulled up his sleeve, closing his eyes to pray as he took the steps he thought necessary.  
**………………………………...**

Wade was in the basement, listening to the goings on upstairs through the vents as worked on his adhesive formula. He had the basics completed and the formula worked, now he needed to refine it and figure out what he was going to do with it. As he adjusted the spinnerets and nozzle on the launcher, his dad's voice carried clearly.

"Kim, you know we love you, but we've told you to just ignore Bonnie" Mr. Load sounded disappointed in her more than angry, "What possessed you to trip her and push her into your tray?"

"I didn't…" Kim started.

"Even if you didn't Kim, you should have just walked away… Bonnie's prejudices and hate isn't worth ruining yourself. You have gifts Kim. You're one of the smartest people we know. You and Wade are geniuses. That's a great power, and it is your responsibility to do everything you can to use it right… and telling Bonnie her mother cheated on her father? Was that necessary? Or did you just do it to hurt her?" Her dad said.

"I didn't do anything, I was just thinking and trying to avoid the situation completely, and my mind wandered and…" Kim tried to defend herself.

"Just think about what you do Kim. If you're given something no one else has, you should use it to help others, not yourself." Ben Load's voice had gotten soft, that meant Kim would be down in the basement soon.

"Ok Dad, I'm sorry." Kim said.

"It's ok Kim, I know how stressful things can be, just think about what I've said. Now I'm sure you have work to do… Make sure you and Wade come up for dinner." His voice was gentle, "But you're grounded this weekend. No friends, no going out except to study at the library, and no fun whatsoever, except your experiments."

"Yes Dad." Kim said, then Wade smiled as he heard her footsteps on the stairs.

"Dad was nice…" Wade said.

"Yea, he could have been a lot more brutal." Kim said as she sat down near Wade.

"So what happened with Bonnie?" Wade looked at her.

"I guess she got tired of picking on me, and decided she'd rather beat on me. I tried to avoid her, she went to lunge at me, and…" Kim shrugged.

"Food fight." Wade laughed. "I heard."

Kim smiled, "But… I discovered something else at lunch…" She set her palm flat down on one of his clip boards, lifting it with a flat palm.

"That's unusual." Wade said, watching, "How are you doing that."

"I think the same way a spider sticks to a wall… "Kim said then her eyes widened and she dropped the book, getting up and moving to the wall of the basement.

"Kim, you're not…" Wade sighed as his sister started scaling the wall like a spider. "I guess you are."

"Wade, this is so cool…" Kim said as she hung from the wall, then continued by climbing onto the ceiling. "I have spider powers… Ok, that sounded like something from a comic book."

"Just a bit…" Wade smiled, "But what are you gonna do with them."

"I've been thinking about that, but I need you to cover for me this weekend." Kim smiled.

"Oh, why?" Wade looked at her.

"There's this stunt show in town… the star, Adrena Lynn, has a standing challenge. Whoever can go toe to toe with her on her stunt run, wins one hundred dollars. Beat her, and it's five hundred. I'm hoping I can win the prize and get a job as a stunt girl. Then I could, discreetly help with some of the bills Mom and Dad don't tell us about… The catch is…" Kim said.

"You're only 16, which means that it wouldn't be legal… but if you were in a costume.." Wade said getting the idea.

"Exactly." Kim grinned.

"Let's get to work, if we work through the night and into the morning… we may be able to come up with something you can use for the show." Wade said. "What are you gonna call yourself?"

Kim grinned, "I was thinking, The Spectacular Spider-Girl!"

* * *

End Note: Come back next time True Believers when we see Kim take on Adrena Lynn in a stunt competition to rival Ringling Brothers, and get a look at what happens when Kim Style, meets Spider Style. See ya next time, and just because I'm feeling in a Stan Lee mood, EXCELSIOR! 


	3. The More They Must Stay The Same,

Welcome back True Believers... Just as promised, here's chapter three... and the new costume. Hope you all enjoy and can't wait for the reviews.

* * *

Adrena Lynn stood in one of the hidden areas of the arena. Her close cropped blonde hair spiked to give her a wild look. She wore a bright red body suit and soft shoes with grip tape on the bottom instead of regular shoes to provide her with the most traction and dexterity possible. Her gloved hands also had grip tape palms.

She looked out at the crowd, her eyes roaming over the fevered pitch at which they were screaming and cheering the stunt crews. The blonde smiled as she turned to her producer. Her smile told him everything he needed to know. It was almost show time, and that meant he needed to double check the stunt course. As he ran off, Adrena double checked microphone setup she wore on her ear and walked out to the center of the stadium.

"Are you ready to get FREEEEEAAAAAAAKKKKKYYYYY!" Adrena's catch phrase caused the crowd to become even louder. "It's that time again my Adrena Freaks! Get ready for the one! The only! The Adrena Lynn Rush!"

The crowd erupted into a screaming, applauding, wave of chaos. There were people shoving for better seat, screaming to be chosen, begging to step into the ring with Adrena Lynn. She couldn't get enough of it.

"That's right my Freaky friends… this is the chance for some up and coming local stunt man or stunt girl to join the ranks of the great Adrena Lynn in a challenge to test your skill at the EXXXXXXTREAM!" Adrena screamed to the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen I present our latest challenge!" Adrena Lynn threw her hands into the air as the arena began to shift around her. The domes of the bikers and the climbing walls vanishing into the sides of the stadium, and the Adrena Lynn Rush challenge course coming into existence. Hidden gears and machinery bringing the multi level obstacle course up.

"Tonight's course will start thirty feet above my head. You'll notice the over all shape of the course is a horseshoe. We begin on the inside of the shoe, and as always it starts easy. A balance run along, not a beam, but a wedge ramp. The edge of the ramp is sharper and the slopes on either side make it a much trickier run. At the end of the run you come to a platform, centered in the gap between that platform and the next are two pillars. One for me, the other for my opponent. The object is to traverse the gap by using the pillar. Once on the next platform, we come to a suspended wall, we jump from the platform to grab the next higher wall and climb over, repeating this not once, not twice, but for five walls. The fifth wall is the base of the next platform and leads to a pedestal run that slopes up and around the leg of the shoe to a row of flying trapeze at almost fifty feet above the ground. The trapeze will take us down the leg of the shoe. Each trapeze swings to just out of reach of the next so we must jump from one to the other, and from the final trapeze to a zip line to complete the first leg of the shoe. The zip line terminates and launches us directly into a running track. The shape of the track, a slanted half pipe. This is designed to catch the runner or supply the ability to roll into the run. From there we move along the base of the shoe into a common military log course. Not very demanding, but this is for style points. At the end of the log course each of us will be handed a balance deck to grind down the rail leading from that platform to the next at the base of the shoes second leg. From there we move into the uneven bars. Suspended once again at thirty stories, we swing, jump, vault and turn between bars of varying heights to the next platform. We leap from that platform to a lower platform directly into the gauntlet. And in this gauntlet, we have spinning barriers and swinging bags designed to knock us to the floor below. At the end of the gauntlet we must make a leap to a rock wall, catching the wall and climbing to the top and to a ring course. On the course, my challenger and I can attempt to disengage each other from fray and therefore the competition completely… no one has ever succeeded in knocking me off. At the end of the course we come to the final leg at over fifty feet. There are two long platforms that we may traverse however we wish followed by a running platform, with a long suspended platform over the gap that leads to the final platform. The first person to land on the final platform is the winner. Now, since this is my course, there has to be a prize. Finish the course within five seconds of me… it's one hundred dollars! Beat me, and the prize is five hundred and a chance to work in the show!" She looked over the silenced crowd as they all looked upon the structure suspended over their heads.

Adrena gave them all time to take in everything she'd said. Everything she'd shown them. Every dangerous twist and turn the course could take. Let them see every single place where a runner could fall. Then she gave the clincher.

"And all of this shall be done, without a harness, without any suspension on our bodies whatsoever. All that will keep us from falling is our skill. Now don't worry ladies and gentlemen… I may risk my life for the rush… but I'd never ask a fan to. There will be a net beneath the course to catch the challenger if they slip up." She smiled as the net was raised beneath the course.

"Now… since I do seem to have everyone's attention…my scouts are moving through the crowd… I know there's an aspiring extremist in the midst… show yourself!" Adrena smiled. "Step right up! I can take on anyone willing to run my course! Come on! Any takers?" She looked over to her right, seeing a commotion as one of the attendees stepped out into the aisle.  
………………………………

Kim smiled to herself as she listened to Adrena Lynn's speech. The course was intense, that was true, but with her powers it should be easy enough to navigate. She figured the only thing she'd have trouble with is how much of her powers she used. She could climb the wall without touching the hand holds, but that would give her away. So would multi level leaps on the walls. The balance run would be a cake walk. The logs, uneven bars, and ring course would be as well. It was the swinging and jumping that was going to be the issue, because she couldn't let them know it was anything more than skill and training.

"Well," She said to herself, "Best get this over with." Kim stood and walked between the crowds toward the center aisle.

The onlookers saw her getting up and some snickered and laughed at the person she appeared to be. Wearing track pants and a large hooded sweatshirt. When she stepped into the aisle though, she pulled the shirt up and over her head, then ripped away the buttoned pants to reveal the true spectacle.

Bright red sneakers covered her feet, the laces hidden under Velcro straps. Her toned legs were encased in blue skin tight leather hip huggers that shone in the arena lights. A red belt studded with small spider designs hung loosely around her waist. Her top was a bright red sleeveless mid riff shirt with a high turtle neck collar, a huge black spider design stretching over her chest. A half mask covered her mouth and nose in bright red, her eyes hidden behind bug eyed reflective goggles. She wore a pair of gloves with kevlar pads as a knuckle guards. A ring of eight snapped pouches ran around each of her forearms. Behind her, long auburn hair hung flowing in her wake as she walked forward.

One of the scouts stopped her as she reached the barrier, and looked at her. His eyes ran over her a few quick times before he smiled. "What's your name?"

"Spider-Girl!" She said before bounding over the barrier and into the center ring.

The scout grabbed his walkie talkie and relayed it to Lynn, and soon the star's voice came over the speakers, "Ladies and gentlemen, today's challenger! Spider-Girl!"

Kim smiled at Adrena from behind the mask, and bowed slightly before speaking, "After today, it'll be 'The Spectacular Spider-Girl' ".

"Big words challenger…" Adrena said as she walked over to one of the ropes that was lowering, "Grab hold to your rope and we'll make our way to the top."

Kim tilted her head as she watched Adrena Lynn place her foot into the loop on the rope and hold tight as it started to pull her up. Kim did the same as she looked up to the course, in her mind this was the moment. As they both ascended to the beginning platform, Spider-Girl went over the best way to accomplish this little race. Once they reached it though, everything began to hyper focus in her mind so that only the race itself was important.

The drone of the crowd seemed to buzz in the back of her mind as she eyed the inclined ramp in front of her, the razors edge she'd need to run over was more than wide enough for her new balance. She waited for the signal then realized Lynn was talking to her.

"Huh?" Spider-Girl turned to the stunt woman.

"Spaced on me huh? No worries, it happens from time to time. Just letting you know what's what. Don't feel bad if you fall off, or can't keep up. This is a tough course and it took me lots of practice to perfect running it…" Lynn held her hand out, "Good luck."

"Thanks," The masked teen reached to shake her opponent's hand, but the blaring of her spider sense stopped her and she grabbed Lynn's wrist, holding her palm up. She saw a small barbed needle poking out from between the stunt girl's fingers. "What's that?"

"Smart girl.." Lynn's demeanor turned cold as quick as a shot. "But you still won't beat me." Lynn ripped her hand back and turned toward the course.

Spider-Girl eyed Lynn for a second then turned to the course, her mind on the stunt specialist's apparent deceit. Then on the course as the starting gun fired and they both were off like a shot.

Kim didn't bother taking her time with the ramp, she shut off all conscious thought and ran on pure instinct, letting her powers and determination make the inclined balance run seem as simple as a walk to the mail box. She was amazed when she noticed that Adrena managed to show the same level of ability on the ramp. Spider-Girl spared a slight glance at her opponent's path, cursing as she noticed it wasn't the sharp edge hers was. Kim came to the flat plane of the first platform and let the blonde stunt girl pull ahead.

She watched as Adrena did a leap frog style jump over the pillar in the center of the gap. Kim decided she'd just keep up and one up the cheating blonde. She leapt at the pillar hands first and her spider sense went off again. Figuring on a rigged pillar she used her powers to grab the pillar and flip into a head stand before leaping off of it and to the next platform, noticing the slight sheen of oil as she went over it.

She landed to see Adrena pulling herself up onto the first wall, and cursed again. Foot holds. Spider-Girl leapt at the wall and grabbed the top, kicking off the side to launch herself to the top of the first wall. She couldn't believe it. The damn thing sloped away, not enough to cause anyone to fall out right, but enough that you'd slip if you weren't careful of it. She leapt to the next wall, repeating the kick leap to take her over the top and catch up with the star of the show.

"You're a cheat Lynn, but you still won't beat me!" Spider-Girl shot over at her as they leapt to the next wall together.

The super powered teen was pissed, and she decided to stop playing nice. She jumped from the top of her current wall and did a flip in the air as she landed firmly on top of the next. She looked back at Adrena Lynn's shocked face and waved before starting to run along the pedestals toward the trapeze row. She wasn't at all shocked as she discovered a few of the pedestals were loose. She grinned beneath her mask, glad her superior balance kept her on the course. She stopped at trapeze and looked back, seeing Lynn on the pedestals as well, headed straight for her. Lynn's face was enraged as she watched the teen leap and grab the first trapeze.

"I can't believe she faked all this stuff." Kim growled as she discovered the trapeze was going to fall a little short. She leapt into a back flip, catching the next trapeze with her legs.

As she looked back, she saw Lynn right behind her, grabbing a trapeze with one arm and swinging to the next, the grab almost perfectly in line with the swing of the trapeze. Kim's grim determination hissed in the back of her mind. She'd only intended to win, now she wanted to humiliate the stunt girl. She continued to flip and turn, using the extra momentum it gave to double her jump length so she could catch the next trapeze. She groaned as she came up to the last trapeze before the zip line, catching it with her hands. She'd have to make an impossible jump, catch the zip line in her legs, or do a complete three hundred and sixty degree flip.

She smiled as she decided to catch the zip line in her legs. Leaping off the trapeze just as easily as all the others, she aimed in mid air catching the grip of the zip line in her knees. She spared a glance back again and growled as she saw Lynn right on her heels. The stunt girl was on the zip line and coming on fast. Too fast.

"Grrr… she must have slowed this one some how…" Kim grinned and grabbed her belt, pulling it off and swinging it around the cable in front of her as she released the swing she was on from her knees. Suddenly she was moving down much faster than Lynn.

When she pulled ahead of Lynn again, she heard the stunt woman yell out a curse. Spider-Girl smirked under her mask as she released one side of the belt, landing on the platform in front of her and rolling into a quick run as she swung the belt around her waist. She heard Lynn hit the platform behind her as she entered the curving half pipe and began to run.

At the end of the half pipe, the stunt woman had caught up with her again and leapt at the log run together. Kim hit the first log with her right arm, using her momentum to carry her over it as she watched Lynn swing under it. Kim's higher jump let her land on the next log and leap into another hand stand flip as Lynn did a two handed version of Kim's first jump. The next log was high and again Lynn swung under it while Spider-Girl back flipped off of it to land on the next. She could tell the crowd was eating it up from the screams that came every time she pulled a flip or out jumped the cheating star.

They reached the end of the logs together and Spider-Girl watched as the scouts at the end threw the balance sticks to them. Adrena caught the gentle lob that was tossed her way easily, but only the super teen's spider sense and new reflexes allowed her to catch the spinning toss that the scout aimed at her. The both hit the grind rails at once, sparks flying behind them as the metal of the sticks ran against the pole.

"You've rigged everything Lynn? What's the matter? Can't win a fair competition?" She yelled over.

"Go to hell Spider-Bitch!" Adrena Lynn yelled, her frustration obviously getting to her and messing with her concentration. Unfortunately it wasn't slowing down her abilities.

The leapt from the grind poles to the uneven bars. Both caught the first bar easily and used the momentum from the leap to guide their jump to the next bar below them. Then as Adrena tried to increase her speed for a higher jump, Spider-Girl climbed to stand on bar, leaping to the next easily. As Lynn made the second jump the challenging hero was leaping into her third. She looked back only a second, wondering how Lynn would cheat at this one. Kim climbed onto this bar as well, then back flipped onto the top of the next. She turned and drop jumped to the next bar, spinning into a final leap onto the platform.

She didn't bother looking back as she ran into the gauntlet. The swinging bags and spinning walls were easy enough to avoid. Her spider sense warning her in plenty of time to sides step or duck them. The trick had come when the floor of the platform slid away, only her spider sense and enhanced agility letting her leap to the wall in time to avoid falling. She leapt off the wall and ducked the last bag as she leapt to the rock wall.

Expecting loose hand grips, she scaled the wall with her powers, pretending that she searched for the grips. She was halfway up the wall before she even felt the stunt woman hit it behind her. She looked down and toward Adrena's track, and smiled. The star's hand grips and foot holds where so close she might as well have been climbing a ladder. Spider-girl leapt from her position to a higher point on the wall, using her powers to hold on to the loose grip she found before finishing the climb and leaping into the rings.

The race was hers, and both she and Lynn knew it at this point. Spider-Girl started to swing from one ring to another. She smiled at the ease with which her hands found purchase on the rings, not even bothering to look. It was like she instinctively knew the fastest path to the final platforms. She landed on it with Lynn still halfway back on the rings. She took one final look back and ran for the finish line, leaping into a vertical corkscrew over the last barrier. One hand hit the barrier as she leapt spinning her body, then her other hand caught her at the end of the jump and broke the spin as she landed.

She stood on the last platform and looked back as Adrena Lynn came to the one before it. The star's face was enraged as she walked to the barrier and then over it to the last platform on her track. She looked at the teenager and sneered.

"Hope you like the praise kid… you'll pay for this." The star walked to the rope and they both descended to the floor.  
………………………………

"What do you mean you're not paying me?" The masked teen screamed at the manager as they stood back stage.

"Here, take fifty bucks, and consider yourself lucky. Lousy mutey, that's the only way you could have pulled those stunts and it's probably why you're wearing the mask. Thanks to you the show is ruined. Adrena's appeal was that she was unbeatable… now I have to fire her. But I damn sure can't hire no mutant kid to replace her. Now get out." The manager went back to counting the box office receipts.

"Hey, I need this job, my family has bills…" She slammed her fist down into the desk, cracking it.

"Tough shit…" The manager said, looking at the spider web cracks in the oak desk.

Kim growled and turned to the door, slamming it behind her. She bumped past a skinny guy with slicked back black hair and an obviously fake mustache. She grunted at the 'showman' and continued down the hall as he walked into the manager's office. She got to the end of the hall and picked up the phone calling Wade.

"Hey bro…" She said as he picked up, "What? No, I won, but they stiffed me. Called me a mutey and refused to pay me. On top of that, the show was rigged to help Adrena Lynn. Yea, I know… I'm on my way home. See ya when I get there." She hung up and started back down the hall as a loud crash came from behind her.

Kim looked back and saw the man in the fake mustache running at her with the cash box in his hands. The manager stepped out of the office yelling for someone to stop the thief. In Kim's mind it was poetic. The thieves were being robbed. She looked toward the hallway and saw nothing but empty space between the thief and the exit. Kim stepped back out of his way, waving as he ran by.

"Hey, ya lousy mutey, what's the deal you could have stopped him easy. He just stole the entire take for the night." The manager looked at her.

"Oh really?" She turned her reflective gaze on him. "Tough shit? Isn't that what you said to me?" Kim turned and walked away, smiling beneath her mask. "Doesn't pay to cheat people, you may need their help some day."

She walked out of the staging area and back into the arena, she picked up her clothes from where they'd been put by a scout. As she slipped the hoodie and pants back on, she took the goggles and mask off before walking out the exit and into late afternoon air. She smiled as she saw the sun setting and started the long walk home.

Kim made her way through the back alley's till she made it to the residential area of Go City's Middleton Borough. She looked back at the larger office buildings and shops, then forward toward the smaller brown stones and homes. The sun was setting fast and street lights were coming on bit by bit, but Kim barely noticed. Something about that spider bite must have enhanced her tolerance to chill as well because she barely felt the cooling air.

As she turned the corner to her street though, her eyes widened in fear. Blue lights and yellow tape were everywhere. Her entire house was surrounded by cops and paramedics. Kim broke into a run, making it past three uniformed officers before one finally stopped her.

"Hey, kid! Behind the line…" He tried to hold her back, grunting at the effort it took.

"This is my house, my home… That's my family in there…" Kim shouted, shoving past him and running in, "Mom! Dad! Wade!" She shouted as she ran into the living room.

"Kim!" Her mom said from the couch as she looked up, "Oh Kim!"

Both Wade and his mother got up from the couch, wrapping their arms around the red head. While her mother was hysterical, Wade's face showed a grim determination. Kim looked at him, her eyes asking the question.

"Dad… Dad was shot… the guy broke in…Dad tried to calm him down and then… he just shot him." Wade's face never changed, but you could see the pain he was in.

Kim hugged her mom tightly and set her down, she turned to Wade. "Stay with her… I'll be back…" She whispered.

Kim got up and walked toward the basement. As she walked into the kitchen, she saw a paramedic zipping up a long black back and the white outline on the kitchen floor. Her heart fluttered at the sight, but she tightened her fist and continued on her way to the basement. A detective stopped her as she reached for the door.

"You're Miss Possible?" He asked.

"Yes…" Kim said, "But right now, I just want to be alone… "

"I can understand that… but don't worry Ma'am, we'll catch this scum bag." The detective said.

Kim's eyes shot wide and she looked at him, "WHAT!" Her voice was out raged. "You don't have him? You didn't catch him?"

"Ma'am, you have to understand…" The detective started, but a radio interrupted him.

"Suspect is cornered in a warehouse on the outskirts of Middleton and The Center. We have him pinned down, awaiting S.W.A.T." The radio buzzed before going silent again.

Kim turned back to the basement and slammed the door as she went down stairs.  
………………………………

Spider-Girl looked at the warehouse from a nearby roof top. She could see most of the face from the bright lights the police had trained on it, but there were always shadowed parts as they searched for the burglar, the spot lights not large enough to encompass it all. As she watched though, she caught something they didn't, a slight movement as the lights slid over one area. She looked to another nearby roof and tracked the path to the warehouse.

Timing it would be the issue, but she was going to get to him first. She ran toward the next roof, leaping as far as she could to land on it, rolling and coming up running. Another leap took her to the warehouse roof, and she ducked behind an air conditioner unit to keep the lights from spotting her. She slipped into a crouch, crawling across the roof until she found a way in through one of the side windows.

She crawled through the dark rafters of the warehouse as she made her way to the barricaded thief. Her reflective gaze trained on him as she clung to the ceiling. Once she got over him she dropped down, her spider sense blaring as the startled criminal turned to fire. Without thinking she grabbed the gun and threw it out a window before he could even finish aiming.

"You killed my dad!" She grabbed him, her enhanced strength making holding him easy.

"Please! No! Don't hurt me!" He screamed, terror making his face white as a sheet.

"You killed him! Shot him!" She shook him, screaming into his face.

"Who the fuck are you?" He cried.

The commotion in the window finally drew the attention of the police outside and the spotlights centered on the window. As they reflected off her goggles they illuminated the thief's face, his fake mustache barely hanging on.

In that instance, the teen's world was shattered, "You? The arena thief?" She dropped him and screamed.

The thief stumbled back, trying to escape the savage fury of the insane young girl in front of him. As he did he tripped over a loose board and fell back out of the window, arms flailing in the air. Spider-Girl rushed forward, fingertips brushing over the thief's before he was gone.  
………………………………

Wade listened to the officer's talking to his mom. They told her that the thief had fallen from the window of a warehouse. That he was dead. Someone said there were reports of a costumed vigilante as well and Wade's eyes bugged at that, but he didn't say anything. Once everyone left, he walked down the stairs to the basement. He found Kim kneeling on the floor.

"What happened?" He asked, putting a hand on her back.

"I could have stopped him Wade… it's my fault…" Kim cried as she wrapped her arms around her brother.

"What do you mean Kim? You couldn't have known he was going to rob us, and even if you were here…" He started, trying to think logically.

"No… at the arena, after I hung up… he robbed the manager… it was the same thief. If I'd stopped him then, instead of… instead of…" She broke down, crying as she held onto her brother.

"Kim, come on… calm down…calm down…" Wade hugged her tight.

"I get it now Wade… what dad told me the other night… With great power… comes great responsibility. I should have stopped that thief in the arena… now, now I know what I have to do… I screwed up this time, but I won't screw up again. I've got these powers… I'm gonna use them. I'll be Spider-Girl alright, but I'll use it to take down every criminal in this city… What happened to us won't happen to anyone else if I can help it…" As she spoke, Kim's eyes dried and her face turned grim with determination.

"You're going to do this… then you're going to need help. Let's get to work." Wade hugged her. "It wasn't your fault Kim.." A tear slid down Wade's cheek as he thought of his father, "But we'll do this for him."

* * *

Ok, a few things here at the end. You may have noticed, or may not and you should have, that I referred to Middleton as a Borough of Go City, and a reference to The Center. I decided to Fuse the KP world with The Spider world as best I could and figured why not. So, to avoid confusion later, I'll just explain the Boroughs now. There are five in Go City, just like there are five in New York. They are Middleton, Upperton, Lowerton, The Center, and Wannaweep Island. These will play varying degrees of importance throughout the series, be it just a reference to a place or something more major.

The origin arc has at least one more chapter before we get into longer and more in depth arcs. Next chapter I'll finally be answering a question everyone has been asking... that's right everyone... RON will be showing up! Bonus points for anyone who can guess what character I turned him into. Kellendros, Twilight, you two don't get to guess since you helped me put this together and already know. Oh, and if you do guess, PM ME, don't put it in a review... review to... but just put your guess in a PM. See ya next chapter.

EXCELSIOR


	4. Responsibility

Welcome back...This will be the last chapter of the Origin Arc. So, without further ado, Read on True Believers.

* * *

Kim eyed the additions to her costume dubiously. Wade had out done himself, that was for sure, but she didn't know if she actually needed it all or not. Her hands ran over the new material of the uniform. It still looked and felt like the old one, but it wasn't. She could tell it was lined with a kevlar mesh which made sense, but where her first had been a bit snug, this one melded to her body, almost as if it was made to move with her. 

The reflective goggles now housed a transceiver ear bud, as well as a small micro camera that transmitted back to Wade's computer. Again, she saw the point, but wasn't sure if it was necessary. The gloves had been modified as well. They now held a modified version of Wade's adhesive guns that he called Web Shooters. The shoes had been lined with steel toes and heels as well. He'd also come up with some tracking bugs that he could follow from his computer. These could be launched from the web shooters or placed on an opponent during a fight. A back pack had been added as well to give her a place to hide street clothes.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she had to admit, it looked good. The full impact of what she was wearing was a little awe inspiring. In truth she was better geared than most police forces, save for the fire arms. As Wade put it, if a super-hero needed a gun, they really weren't a super hero, now were they? She sighed behind the mask.

"Wow Bro, you've out done yourself…" She flexed her hands inside the gloves, the kevlar mesh letting her use her powers but still providing ample protection.

"Hey, no big… the hard part was finding the kevlar and treating it to emulate leather. I know it's a bit snug, but better it be flexible and protective, than bulky or just for looks. I've rigged the web shooters to a double tap push button in your palm… means an awkward firing trigger…" Wade made the sign for "I love you" with his palm up, "but also means you won't set it off by grabbing something or making a fist."

"Nice Wade…" She fired a web across the room, grabbing a soda can and yanking it back to her.

"Just be careful how much webbing you use… It's not limitless, and the cartridges don't come on the cheap." Wade warned.

"Noted, but brings up a new point. I'm gonna need a job sooner or later." Kim sighed. "And it'll have to be something that I can work around my vigilante stuff."

"Yea. True, but I'm sure we'll come up with something…" Wade sat back at his computer and started the scanner program they'd set up to keep an ear on police reports. "In the mean time… there's a robbery going down at a bank in Lowerton. Cops are on the way, but the criminals have hostages."

"Sounds like a job for your friendly neighborhood Spider-Girl." Kim smiled and walked toward the basement's outside exit, pausing at the door.

"What are you waiting for?" Wade asked.

"Someone's out there… my spider sense can tell…they're gone.." She opened the door and leapt out, and onto the roof of the house next door. She ran and jumped again, and again, until she was in the main part of Middleton and moving toward Lowerton. She grinned as her spider sense guided her web shooters mid flight. Instinct alone letting her swing effortlessly.

She smiled as she heard Wade's voice in her ear. "Looks like the thieves are barricading themselves in the bank. They've got men on the roof, and in the bank itself. They've also got hostages inside the bank, and according to reports, they've threatened to set off a bomb if police attempt to breach."

"Well, that's certainly won't do…" Kim flipped in the air as she came down on a roof top. "Ok, I'm in Lowerton, where's the bank?"

"It's on the east side, near the border to The Center. It'll be the building with police escort." Wade's laugh was obvious in his voice.

"On it.." Kim leapt from the building into a swan dive.

As she made it about halfway down she tucked into a roll, then fired a web line to swing toward the bank. Her pulse was racing from the unaccustomed fall, but her instincts and powers made it as easy as walking down the street, only a lot faster.

"Next time you're going to do that, warn me so I can turn away from the cam…" Wade's voice sounded tense, "You may be super powered, but watching it can make me dizzy."

"So not the drama?" Kim smiled, a web line bringing her around a build and into view of the bank, she yanked on the web line and landed on the wall of the building. "I see the bank, looks like the police have the ground floors.. You said the bank was…"

"Top floor. They have the bank and the roof, but the rest of the building is empty… the police have the area barricaded, but they haven't prepared for a breach yet… you know.. It's weird how naturally this comes to us." Kim heard Wade clicking a few keys.

"Yea, noticed that… like we were meant to do this or something." Kim crawled along the side of the building, "There's an over hang with a billboard on one side of the roof… If I'm careful, I can climb up it, and then…"

"Surprise them from above… Can you tell how many there are?" Wade asked.

"No, but if I move fast, and disarm them first, it shouldn't matter." Kim fired a web line, "Might wanna turn away." She yanked and leaped at the same time.

"Oohh…" She heard Wade groan in her ear as she flew across the gap.

"Warned you." She whispered as she started to climb up the side of the building. She used the shadows of the over hang and various window ledges to hide as she made her way up till she was finally on the bill board, a quick leap bringing her to the top of it. She looked down at the roof, and smiled.

Four thugs watched the roof, walking back and forth from time to time. If not for her spider sense, she realized they'd have seen her easily. Two were armed with shotguns, and the other two were carrying mini machine guns. They all wore bullet proof vest over their clothes, and black knit masks.

"Gee, think they're living up to the stereotype?" Wade asked, and Spider-Girl snickered under her breath.

Kim smiled and looked at the thieves, her brain was telling her to do this quick and easy, but for some reason, it just wasn't in her.

"So guys? Read any good books lately?" Kim asked as she launched a web line and grabbed one of there guns, yanking it out of his hands and sending it over the edge of the building. She leapt up to avoid the fire from the other three and sent out two more web lines, to leave only one man with a shot gun. She landed behind him and a quick blow to the head left him out cold.

"Now, as I see this…" Kim walked forward over the unconscious thief, "You can surrender, or I can kick your butts…" She launched another web line, sticking one thief's feet to the floor as he ran toward a door. "No…no…no. Running away was not an option."

She ducked as another thief tried to hit her, her spider sense and enhanced speed making the crook seem to move in slow motion. Her elbow caught him in the stomach and he doubled over. A quick flip left him out on the floor. She turned to the last thief.

"Easy way or hard way?" She smiled as the thief kneeled and put his hands behind his head. "Smart." Kim quickly webbed him, and the other three up completely before moving into the roof's access stairway, keeping to the ceiling.

"Show off," Wade's voice cam in her ear again.

"So?" She whispered back as she made her way toward the bank. At the door to the bank's roof access, she paused, listing and letting her spider sense tell her when to move.

"Gotta be really careful Kim. Don't want a hostage hurt." Wade said, "Try to take out the ones guarding them first, then get the rest before they can regroup."

Spider-Girl grinned under the mask, "Got it, but call me Spider-Girl, don't want anyone catching my name if they happen to catch the frequency or have really good ears."

She dropped to the floor soundlessly and kicked the door open, the moment's confusion all the time she needed to take in the layout of the room. The teller's counter was to her right, the offices and vault in the back of the room. To her left was the exit, elevators, and stairs. The hostages were all in the center of the room, two thugs with shot guns watching them. Another three were watching a bomb, and two more were just getting the vault opened.

Kim fired off two web lines and used them to swing the crooks with the hostages into those with the bomb. Then she leapt across the room and slammed a hard fist into one of them. The next fell to a hard kick to the side of the neck. That only left three and two more running towards her.

She grabbed the nearest thug and threw him hard into the two running at her, then ducked as another tried to hit her with a shotgun butt from behind. The duck turned into a sweep as she took his legs out from under him and a quick web shot blinded him. She looked over at the pile she'd created when she threw the other thug and back handed the last one standing near her.

She smiled as she leapt to the ceiling, the thieves unable to find her for a second before twin web lines disarmed two of them again and sent them both stumbling into the third. A quick loop of webbing and she had the three of them tied together.

"There now… all nice and neat like." Her spider sense went off and she turned to the bomb just in time to see one of the thieves hit the detonator. "Oh boy…"

"The vault! Put the bomb in the vault and close the door. It's reinforced so it'll hold the blast." Wade's voice yelled in her ear.

"Got it!" Kim yelled and grabbed the bomb, throwing it into the vault and sealing the door, she turned back to the hostages, "What are you looking at? RUN!" She smiled as the started running out of the bank and took one last moment to web the crooks up before leaping out a window and swinging away, as the bomb went off in the vault.

"Hope they're insured…" Wade pointed out in her ear.

"Hey, the vault was your idea." Kim pointed out.

"True." Wade shrugged, "Getting reports from the scanner now…the police are arresting the thugs. They're getting reports of…oh get this, a sexy girl in a red and blue costume, clinging to walls and shooting webs. The down side is even though the thieves brought the bomb, they're blaming you for blowing up the vault."

"Figures…"  
………………………………

"STOPPABLE!" The voice of Steve Barkin echoed through the news room, even with his office door closed.

Outside the office, the staff of the Daily Bugle shuddered. They knew instinctively what that sound meant. It meant that there was a story out there somewhere, and the call for Stoppable meant that photos were not being taken. The resulting conversation would not be a good one. As one, every head in the room turned toward the blonde boy by the water cooler, a taco in one hand and a camera dangling around his neck. On his shoulder stood a small hairless rodent. Both the boy's features and his pet's showed dread.

"Ohhh man…" Ron groaned, then he inhaled the taco and started to walk toward the boss's office, "Rufus buddy, I think we're in for it."

As Ron walked in, he looked around and saw again the decorations in the room. Medals from years in the military, photos from high school on the football team, diplomas, awards from his time as a reporter. Steve Barkin had done a lot to become the man he is. Ron's eyes finally fell on him, he was a good head taller than Ron. His broad shoulders made it look as if he was constantly wearing foot ball shoulder pads under is brown, almost military like suit. His hair was close cropped and always reminded Ron of the drill sergeants he seemed to emulate. The small stogie in his lips giving off a trail of smoke despite the no smoking signs throughout the building.

"You called, Mr. Barkin?" Ron offered.

"You're damn right I called Stoppable! I've been hearing about this Spider-Girl for a week now, a week Stoppable. She's been seen at every major crime in the city lately. But do we have a picture of her? NO! That's your job Stoppable. You're supposed to get the photos! NOW GET THEM OR I'LL HAVE YOU PHOTOGRAPHING CITY COUNCIL MEETINGS AGAIN!"

"Mr. Barkin, I've tried… I don't know how I can get them. I've been scanning police bands for reports of her, but by the time I get there, she's gone and the police are carting people off." He sighed. "I'm telling you Mr. Barkin, it's impossible…"

"Impossible." Squeaked the rodent from his shoulder.

"Impossible… NOTHING'S IMPOSSIBLE STOPPABLE! YOU'RE THE PHOTOGRAPHER FOR THIS PAPER! GET PICTURES OR I'LL FIND SOMEONE WHO CAN! DISMISSED!" Barkin growled and shoved the fumbling boy out of the room.

Ron ran from the room and then out of the news room. Barkin smiled as he watched. "Damn kid, good photographer though…" A crash came from the hall, "Just wish he weren't so damn clumsy at everything else."

Barkin looked out at his news room and growled to himself. "Still, the kid's right… there's no guarantee he'll be able to get that photo… Amelia! Where's today's layout? I want to put a reward out!"

The dark skinned brunette turned to the sound of her boss's voice. Her green eyes scanned the room before yelling back. "A reward! On what?"

"Photos of Spider-Girl! Five hundred dollars for an actual shot of the web slinger!" He thought for a minute, "Hey, I like that! Use it! Front page, right next to the head line!"

"Boss, you're putting a bounty out on photos? You must want this bad." Amelia turned to her computer and started making a layout for the ad.

"Not as bad as I want to be the first to have it!" Barkin growled, "There's no way I'm gonna let some second rate paper scoop us! I built The Bugle from the ground up and it's the best damn paper in the city! I say we prove it!"

"Hear hear boss!" Amelia smiled and showed him the ad, "Here, check this out Boss."

_$500 Reward For Web-Slinger_

_Daily Bugle publisher Steve Barkin offers $500 for photo of Spider-Girl in action. Photos should be brought to Daily Bugle offices for developing to prove authenticity. First come, first served basis! First photo through the door gets the money. Other photos will be bought at freelance rates._

"Sounds great Amelia, set it up and print it. I want that run on the front page till we get a response." Barkin turned back into his office and slammed the door.

Amelia smiled, "Well cutey, hope somebody gets a shot of you… else Mad Dog Barkin is gonna be biting our heads off."  
………………………………

Kim sat opposite Sheine and Wade at the Bueno Nacho. She smiled as she watched the pale girl adding things to her taco, shivering as she watched her pour on three packs of Diablo Sauce. She looked over at Wade's slightly safer taco salad, a little heavy on the cheese, but not bad. She looked down at her salad, and smiled. Oh well.

"I don't see how you eat that thing…" Kim smiled at Sheine.

"Easy, one bite at a time." Sheine said as she took a massive bite of the concoction.

"Ungh… sick." Kim pointed out, but smiled regardless at her friends antics, "Anyway, what's been happening… we haven't seen you in days…"

"Well, Harry is getting something big together for some of the contracts he's got. He's so annoying when he's like that, but at least I don't have to deal with it. He hasn't even slept at home for the past week." Sheine shrugged, "Finally got my car back because of it."

"I see that…" Kim smiled as she looked out the front windows at the classic mustang, the black paint job seeming to absorb all the light around it.

"What I wanna know is what the deal is with this Spider-Girl I've been hearing about. They say she's been seen all over the place." Sheine smiled, "So come on, you guy's heard anything?"

"Only what's been on the news and the papers… a guy at school said she showed up at that stunt show that just closed down. Completely stomped the star." Wade said.

"I heard the same thing…" Kim said, "Somebody at the library mentioned it… don't really know that much about her Shego, sorry." Kim shrugged.

"Wish I did, the Daily Bugle is offering a five hundred dollar reward for her photo, but I'm betting the real money would be in the freelance work if you could keep getting photos of her…" Sheine shrugged.

"Wait, they're offering money for pictures of her?" Kim said, "Why?"

"Because, she's news." Wade pointed out, "From what I hear, she goes in, and is out so fast that none of the regular reporters can get a shot of her. Security footage… she spends most of her time on the ceilings of wherever she is, and cameras don't usually cover that angle."

"Huh, imagine that… So anyone lucky enough to snap that photo is gonna make some serious cash." Kim smiled, "Maybe I aught to pull that old camera outta the closet and start trying to catch her."

Wade laughed, "Since when is the biologist so big on photography?"

"Oh come on little bit, who knows, maybe your sis here will get lucky." Shego smiled at her, "Go ahead and try Kimmie."

Kim's smile turned a bit shy as she blushed, "Why do you call me things like that?"

"Just cause Princess… Just cause." Shego smiled  
………………………………

Spider-Girl smiled as she rigged the camera on the corner of the building outside the jewelry store. Then looked over to where the thieves were running out. She swung down, the bottom of her arc caught one of the robbers in the stomach with a massive kick. She rebounded off of him into a back flip and landed in a crouch, eyeing the remaining two.

"Shit, it's the Spider Bitch!" One drew a gun, only to have it ripped from his hands by a web line.

"Now now… language." Spider-Girl leapt up and grabbed him with a web line, pulling the thug into the air.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he was swung around and landed on top of the partner that was still conscious.

The teen hero looked around and smiled. She wrapped all three of them in a cocoon of webbing before carefully hanging them from a nearby light pole. She turned to the crowd and waved.

"Just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Girl folks." She swung back up to her camera, grabbing it quickly before swinging away.  
………………………………

Kim walked into the Daily Bugle's news room smiling. She had a roll of film in her pocket and planned on walking out at least five hundred dollars richer. She stopped in front of the desk of a girl with long brown hair and deep green eyes. Her mocha colored skin exotic in the stuffy room. Kim smiled as she waited for her to turn her attention away from the computer screen in front of her.

"What do you want?" Amelia asked, her eyes still on the screen.

"Five hundred dollars." Kim smiled.

Amelia looked up at her, "Five hundred dollars?"

"That's the reward for the Spider-Girl pictures, isn't it?" Kim grinned big.

"You're not kidding… right?" Amelia looked her over, "Cause if you are, it's wickedly cruel and twisted."

Kim pulled the roll of film out of her pocket and sat it on the desk, "Show me to a dark room."

"BOSS!" Amelia turned toward the office as Steve Barkin's door slammed open, "We've got a live one! I need a developer NOW!"

"Stoppable is using the one in room two. Take room one I want those developed immediately." Barkin looked at the red head, "She the photographer?"

"Yes sir." Kim smiled.

"Kids.." Barkin slammed the door.

"Don't feel bad, he's like that for everyone…" Amelia came around the desk, "Follow me." Amelia walked toward the back of the news room, then down a hall to a bank of rooms. She knocked on the door of the first room.

"What?" The sound came from the closed door.

"Stoppable? You in there? Boss said you were in room two." Amelia called through.

"I was! Machine is busted. I'm about to load a roll, want me to put one through for ya." Ron called out.

"Girl says she has pictures of Spider…." Ron slammed the door open, "Girl.."

"No WAY! No possible way!" He looked at Kim, then to Amelia. "Tell me you're kidding! I have been trying to get those shots like you wouldn't believe. Chasing police scanners and emergencies all over the city and she just strolls in with them! OOOOOHHHHH MAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN! I'm gonna be photographing community snore fests for months…" He slammed his head against the wall.

"This over reactive ball of neurons is Ron Stoppable. He's the Bugle's best freelance photographer…" A squeak from Ron's pocket drew their attention. "And that's Rufus, naked mole rat… Ron's pet… and we believe the brains of the operation." Amelia said, another squeak from Rufus signaled his agreement.

"Ooookay… Hmmm… Nice to meet you?" Kim offered.

"Don't mind me… I'm just done for, that's all. My life at this paper is over…" Ron sighed.

"Sorry?" Kim offered.

"Relax red… He's just being dramatic. Even if yours are authentic, he's still the best photographer we've got… so far." Amelia smiled.

"Well, I did want to see about a job as a freelance photographer… my family needs the money. My dad just died…" Kim said.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Ron shot up, "I didn't know. Here! I'll run these through the machine. If they're authentic they're bumping my pics anyway… so it won't matter if they're a little late."

"Here you go Ron-Man… run'em through…Umm. What is your name? I never did ask, got side tracked by the photos." Amelia smiled.

"Kim Possible." She smiled.

"Kim Possible did the impossible…" Ron sighed. "Give me a few minutes, I'll run these through and bring them to ya." Ron went back in and closed the door.

"This won't take too long… the machines are quick. A hell of a lot better than dark rooms and developing by hand…" Amelia smiled, "So, you wanna be a photographer?"

"Not really, but it'll pay the bills and it doesn't take away from the other things I have to do. I want to be a geneticist… I'm pretty good at it, but you need a degree and a few years as a research assistant to even be considered a legitimate amateur." Kim sighed.

"Whoa there girly…breathe… now… It all makes sense… but you talk to fast… there's more?" Amelia smiled.

"Well, a lot more. But most of it's personal." Kim blushed.

"Boy trouble?" Amelia guessed.

Kim laughed, "No… not at all… won't ever have that problem."

Amelia frowned, "Why do you…" Then her face scrunched up as she thought.

"Yea.. Not into boys… but the girl I am into doesn't know I'm into her. Actually, only my little brother and you know I'm gay… and I'm not sure why I told you." Kim frowned.

"Because I'm a relatively trust worthy person and friendly, but I'm enough of a stranger that I have no reason to use it against you or judge you for it. On top of that, your pressure valve seems to be on overload and you're spilling at an alarming rate." Amelia smiled.

"I love being a journalist, and I'm sort of the assistant editor, Barkin is the editor and the publisher, but in college, I minored in psychology along with a major in journalism. Don't know why, but it's come in useful over the years." Amelia smiled.

"Okay… so… you won't tell anybody?" Kim asked.

"Nah, not my thing. I left that drama in high school." Amelia smiled.

"Yea, well, I'm still in high school… least till the end of this year, then I'm hoping for GCU." Kim smiled.

"My old Alma Mata. If you're into genetics, you'll come up against Felix Renton. Professor Renton is a genetics professor who specializes in reptiles and there regenerative properties." Amelia smiled at her.

"Thanks, I've studied his work… is it true he's doing it to try and repair his nerve damage and regain the use of his legs?" Kim asked.

"Yes, but don't let his motives fool you, it's not just selfish… he really wants to help, but this is something that's driven him for years." Amelia tilted her head, "The machine just stopped…"

"OOOOH BOOYAH!" Amelia smiled as Ron's yell echoed from the room.

"I guess he likes your shots…" Amelia offered.

The door swung open and Ron handed the photos to her, pointing to the first one of Spider-Girl swinging down to kick one of the thugs in the stomach. "This is your reward shot. Five hundred, cash. Get it before you show him the rest. Then sell him the others for the usual freelance fee." Ron smiled.

"Can I see those first?" Amelia asked.

"Oh, sure Amelia." Ron passed them to her and smiled as she flipped through them. "Great shots, and don't let him tell ya different. You've got six money shots, and a few bad angles, but all your shots are there. For these, I'd go a hundred bucks a shot, then five for the reward. Should walk out a thousand happy, if he won't deal… walk out, sell them to another paper." Ron smiled.

"RON!" Amelia was shocked.

"What? Don't want the pretty girl getting cheated cause Mad Dog Barkin is cheap or in a mood. Tell me those first six shot's aren't worth it." Ron smiled and Rufus nodded from his shoulder.

"Ok, fine, but sell them to another paper? The Boss would chew you up and fire you." Amelia sighed. "This one of her hanging the thugs up on the lamp post will make the paper for sure…"

"You guys really think so?" Kim smiled. "Spankin."

"Yea, hope you enjoy it…Now lets get these to the man before he comes lookin for them." Amelia handed the pictures back to Kim and they started back towards the main news room. "So how did you get them?"

"Just lucky I guess." Kim smiled.

"Uh huh…" Amelia smiled, "Well, Possible, I can't say it officially, because even if he does give ya the nod, it'll only be free lance… But welcome to The Bugle." Amelia's face sobered as they reached the door to Barkin's office, and she knocked.

"GET IN HERE!" Barkin yelled and Amelia opened the door, "They authentic?" Barkin asked.

"Ron ran them through himself, they're the real deal Boss." Amelia smiled.

"Here's the shot you wanted for the reward." Kim said, putting the first one on the desk.

Barkin looked at her, then at the picture, he studied it. "Definitely worth it." Barkin opened his drawer and pulled out the reward money, "Here ya go, now get outta my office."

"Wait, what about these?" Kim set the remaining five money shots down on the desk, the first was her crouched in front of the thieves, the next showed her yanking the gun out of a thugs hands, then her in the air pulling a thug into the air, then as she slammed him into his partner, and finally hanging them from the light post.

"What the! You got all these?" Barkin asked, his eyes wide.

"That's right, and they're one hundred dollars a piece." Kim smiled.

"No dice." He pushed them away, "One fifty for the bunch."

"No dice." Kim picked them up, "I wonder what the Examiner will pay?"

"FINE! A hundred a piece, but only if you agree to sell all your other Spider-Girl pictures here to." Barkin demanded.

"Throw in any spare freelance work you have and you've got a deal." Kim smiled.

Barkin eyed her a moment, "Fine… but don't get cocky kid. What's your name?"

"Kim Possible." She smiled.

"Well done Possible." Barkin didn't even look, he just automatically grabbed the photo of Spider-Girl hanging up the thugs, "Here, run this one. Spider-Girl Terrorizes City."

"Terrorizes? She was stopping jewel thieves." Kim said, "That's slander."

"Slander is spoken, and not the point. She's a vigilante, vigilantism is illegal, illegal means criminal, criminals terrorize, that simple. Besides, it's a spin the rest won't use and it'll sell papers. You're getting paid for the photos, leave the headlines to me." He turned to Amelia, the frown on her face showing she didn't like it. "Print it Amelia, Possible, she'll cut you a check for the photos, give her your number in case we need you."

"Fine sir." Kim turned and walked out of the office, followed by Amelia.

"Don't let him get to you… if you do, you'll just end up hating it, and like you said, you need the money." Amelia patted her on the shoulder.

"Thanks…" Kim sighed.  
………………………………

Harry Norman Go looked down into the lab from the observation bay. Amy was setting up the chamber for the experiment. It'd be the first test run of the new serum on a human subject, and to top it off, he'd be the test subject. The military backers for this and the glider project were going to be here in under fifteen minutes, then he had a speech to give.

"Mr. Go. We're all set here. As soon as you're in the chamber we can begin." Amy's voice spoke over the intercom.

He smiled, "Good job Amy… I'll be down right after the brass shows up for the demonstration."

"Right sir." Amy went back to checking on the computers.

"Sir, they're here. Shall I show them in?" Fukushima spoke from behind him.

"Very well." Harry sighed and turned to face the room, waiting for his audience.

He watched them walk in. The first through the door was Betty Director. Her black body suit seemed to steal the light from around the room, and a full tact harness ran around her body, though only the shoulder holster for a nine millimeter was attached at the moment. Harry's eyes ran over her form and noticed a knife in her boot as well. Next his eyes moved to the scientist she'd brought with her. He looked like one of the common lab techs, just someone to explain the high points.

"Miss Director…" Harry started.

"It's Dr. Director Mr. Go. I'm head of Global S.H.I.E.L.D. You're suppose to be working on an answer to the Super Soldier Serum that was lost years ago. If you've got it, we can do business. If not, we have other avenues to consider." She looked at him coldly.

"Very well Ma'am, then I won't waist your time with long winded speeches. Professor Hall has finished the serum we believe, and this will be the first human test. Since the dangers of this test are apparent, I'll be the test subject. If you'll excuse me, you can watch from this observation window." Harry turned to the elevator that would take him to the lab.

As the elevator doors closed on the observation room he sighed. She was as hard and brutal as he'd heard, but at least things were going as planned. Harry started to unbutton his shirt as he walked out of the elevator and into the testing room. He nodded at the technician near the intercom.

"As you can see, Mr. Go is being injected by the stage one serum now." The tech explained as Amy used a jet injector on her boss. "This will prepare Mr. Go for the second part of the procedure. Inside the chamber, he'll be subjected to a gas laced with equal parts oxygen and stage two serum. If all goes as planned, we should see results immediately."

The technician turned off the intercom and Harry looked at Amy, "Sure this'll work."

"Of course sir." Amy said.

"Let's do it." Harry stepped into the chamber and looked up at everyone as the chamber sealed and the gas began to pump into the room. The light blue mist of the gas distorted his vision and made his head spin as he felt it coursing through his system. He leaned back against the wall, waiting for it to take effect.

On the outside of the chamber, Amy monitored his system carefully, growling to herself as she realized it wasn't working. Unlike with Possible, the cells weren't slowly degrading. They were breaking down at a rapid rate. She looked over to her tech and nodded. The technician sighed and flipped a switch, flooding the chamber with the initial mind altering serum.

Amy smiled as his cells started to regenerate, but frowned again when she realized they stopped at his initial level of health. She shook her head as Harry exited the chamber.

"I'm sorry sir, the test failed." She said to him.

Harry's face fell and he sighed, he looked up at Dr. Director and shook his head.

"Thank you Mr. Go. We'll be going now." Dr. Director turned away.

As he watched her leave, Harry turned to Amy. "Find out what went wrong… We're doing this again as soon as we solve the problem, government backing or no, we can't afford to fail."

* * *

ENDING NOTES:

* * *

Well there you are ladies and gentle-men, the final chapter of the origin arc. I would like to clear a few things up just for the record. Because Spider-Man has so many characters and Kim Possible a finite supply to pull from, I've had to pick and choose what characters to use, and in some cases, merge characters to get the effects I want. For example, Amelia in this story would be a combination of Robbie Robertson and Betty Brant, or a more obvious one would be my combination of Harry and MJ to my characterization of Shego in this story. Right now, it's not such a major deal because we're just getting started, but as the story progresses, I may have to ignore certain characters or create my own versions of them to add to this world. When that happens, believe me, I will not do so frivolously, but I want to know what you think of each and every one.

Speaking of wanting to know what you think... I went from 16 reviews of chapter one, I'm not counting the reviewer who told me to label it as Kigo, to 5 reviews for the last chapter. So... start reviewing. I'm serious... if I don't get feedback, I don't know what you think and I have no reason to write. Tell me what you think of Kim's costume, the way I'm using the characters, whatever you like or don't like, I want to know.

And last but not least, to all the Ron fans out there who have been wanting to know where he is... there ya go. Took me four chapters, but I do have a plan for The Ron Man. If you don't know what that plan is yet... you are very out of touch with your Spider-Man mythos, but keep reading, it will all become clear in time.

See you next time.

* * *


	5. Debut

A/N: Hello again web-heads, The Reaper here and now we begin the next arc in my interpretation of Kim as Spider-Girl. I hope you enjoy, and please... REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

* * *

...

* * *

Sheine sighed as she walked down the halls of Go Tower, her fingers dialing out Kim's number on her phone as she made her way to the genetics lab. Her brother was holed up in the office again, fighting for a contract and that meant her life was becoming irksome.

"Hello?" Kim's voice came in over the receiver.

"Hello Princess, looks like I'm gonna be late, big bro's holed up again and it means letting him know things requires finding him and bypassing several security checks." Sheine sighed.

"You couldn't just call him?" Kim asked.

"No, when he gets like this that phone that he can't live without tends to die and he doesn't notice it till he has to call someone. Which, since he's already in the labs and office when it does, means he doesn't have to call anyone till he leaves them." Sheine sighed.

"Any idea what he's so fixated on?" Kim asked.

"Something to do with the genetics labs… but I'm not a gene-freak like you are… so don't ask me what. The GenAmp formula I believe… I think I heard one of the scientist mention something about a… retrovirus? Does that sound right?"

"Yes, from what I understand of the formula if they turned it into a retrovirus instead of just an augmentation serum, instead of chemically enhancing the genes, it would cause your body to rewrite them… and you don't care… yes, correct term." Kim laughed.

"Gee thanks…" Sheine laughed as she opened the door to the genetics lab in time to see her brother stepping into a test chamber. "Huh? What's going on?" Sheine let the phone slip down beside her as she looked around, her eyes falling on Amy Hall.

"GenAmp Version 2.1 test. The initial serum is in the subject's system, so now we'll add the second stage serum with the retrovirus…." Amy pressed a few keys and the chamber started to fill with green smoke just as his eyes locked on Sheine.

"SHEINE!" His yell alerted the scientists to the girl's presence just as the gas started to work its way through his system.

For Harry Norman Go, the world began to fade into a green haze as several scientist attempted to usher Sheine out of the room.

"Let me go you morons, tell me what the hell is going on here!" Sheine watched as her brother started to convulse inside the testing chamber.

"It's working… the serum is working…" Amy's voice cackled over the rest.

"What are you talking about?" Sheine's eyes widened as her brother's skin started to turn a hideous shade of green and blue flames ignited around his hands. "OH GODDDDDD!"  
………………………………

"OH GOODDDDD!"

"SHEGO! SHEGO!" Kim yelled into the phone as she heard her friend scream, then a shattering explosion before the line went dead. "Bro, something just happened at Go Tower." Kim turned to Wade in the lab as she started to pull her clothes off, revealing the skintight costume underneath.

"On it…" Wade's finger's started flying over the keys of the elaborate computer set up he'd put together since Kim became Spider-Girl. "Looks like an explosion in the labs, at least that's what the police and emergency scanners are saying. They're sending a full response. Police, fire, medical…"

Kim pulled on her goggles and mask as she leapt out of the hidden exit they'd built as she started to talk, letting the transceiver relay her reply. "Whatever happened, Sheine was at the center of it. I won't lose someone else."

Kim's resolve was set as she let her webs carry her through the city, moving faster than she'd ever dared before. She leapt over whole roofs as she exited the suburbs. Her spider-sense guided her as she changed direction in mid air, her webbing working like a bungee chord to send her sailing through the air.

"Alright, you're in sight of the tower… can you tell where the smoke is coming from?" Wade's voice came in over the communication set up.

"I see it… there's something there…. It's… blue…" Kim's spider-sense alerted her a split second before the flaming blue ball shot at her and she released her web-line to avoid it. "What was that?" Kim grabbed a wall and looked toward the flaming tower as a mass of green leapt from the hole in the building and disappeared into the city.

"I'll tell you later, I recorded it. Chase him or find Sheine?" Wade asked.

"You have to ask?" Spider-Girl shot a web-line at the tower and launched herself into the hole that the beast had just escaped from.

She looked around the smoky room as she tried to find out what happened, her goggles letting her keep clear vision in the haze. Her eyes fell on the shattered chamber and the overturned lab equipment. An arm protruding from beneath one of the consoles caught her attention as she searched the room. She lifted it easily.

"Sheine!" Kim checked the girl's pulse as she tried to find anything wrong with her friend. "She's unconscious… looks like she's inhaled a lot of this smoke to…"

"There's an ambulance and medical teams downstairs, they're starting a search for survivors… get her down there fast…"

"Possible…." The weak voice caught Kim's attention as she turned to see Amy bleeding from a wound in her chest. "I did it… I broke the barrier… even if it was by accident… you were a success Kim…"

"You knew?" Kim asked, picking Sheine up and walking over to Amy.

"Yes… you gave me the idea… the venom from the spider… retro-virus…. He was amazing…." Amy's eyes closed as she passed out and Kim kneeled, checking her pulse.

"Wade… she's dead." Kim said.

"Not your fault Kim, get Sheine out of there and keep searching for survivors… save whoever you can. You know that." Wade said.

"Right." Spider-Girl leapt out of the hole in the building and used a web-line halfway down to break her speed and come to a gentle stop on the street below. "She smirked under the mask as three handguns leveled on her.

"It looks like the explosion emanated from the genetics lab and spread, I saw a green creature, perhaps an experiment gone wrong, leave through that hole." She gestured up, "as I arrived. It looks like there are several wounded and at least one dead. I was able to get this girl out." Kim said, careful not to put too much emotion in her tone.

She carefully handed Shego over to one of the medics, as a team came out of the building main doors carrying what appeared to be Vivian Porter, attached to a metal harness. Another team came out with several techs sporting burns and gashes.

"You guys can use my help." Spider-Girl said as she leapt back to the building and started climbing toward the hole that was the genetics lab.

"Think they'll let me do my thing?" Kim asked as she leapt into the smoking room again.

"Don't know, but now that Sheine's safe, I'll wager you can think on it more… Amy knew the GenAmp spider did something to you… She knew you were Spider-Girl… that means someone else could to." Wade sounded worried.

"I'll worry about that later…" Kim lifted another panel and freed an unconscious technician from beneath the weight, "He's out cold, but he seems to be ok… I'll keep looking. What can you tell me about that thing that left…"

"It was big, it was green, it threw blue fire, and there are reports of it leaping over buildings in the city before it just vanished." Wade said.

"Well, that's weird…" Kim grunted as she lifted the last of the debris, "Three more up here unconscious…" Kim turned as she heard the doors open and a team of medics come in, "There, there, and there, and the lead scientist Amy Hall is…" Kim turned to where she'd last seen Amy's body. "Missing…"

"Thanks for the help Spider-Girl," One of the medics smiled, "My sister works in that bank you saved the other week. I don't care what the bugle says, you're one of the good guys."

"Thanks, now I have to try and find the beast that did this." Kim grinned as she jumped out of the building again and headed in the direction the beast had taken.

"Going after it now? Trail's cold." Wade's suggested.

"I know, but I have to give Sheine time to get to the hospital. If I'm there waiting on her when they show up, it'll look suspicious." Kim said, "Besides, this guy is hopped up on the same thing I am… can you think of anyone else who could handle him?"  
………………………………

They were everywhere. Everywhere. Ghosts and demons screaming at him. Yelling at him. But he could see what he wanted. He could see the large glowing light in the distance. If that light went out, the demons couldn't find him. If that light went out. He'd be safe. That's all that mattered now! He had to be safe. He had to make sure it didn't hurt him. Make sure he destroyed it.

As he got closer, he started to hear them. The voices. Egging him forward. Telling him to destroy the light.

"_They'll hurt you… they'll destroy your family… they'll make you fail… you have to kill them!"_

He laughed as he threw fireballs at the light, his cackles getting louder as pieces of it started to flicker and fade. The ghosts were running now and screaming. Afraid of him. He laughed as they burnt up from his flames.

"_That's right! They're weak! Pathetic! Burn them! Destroy them!" _

He kept firing, running through the maze of light now as he destroyed it. Bringing the light crashing into darkness. The demons that attacked with clubs and shocking claws were nothing to his flaming hands!

"HEY UGLY!"

The cry came from behind him and he turned as he saw the greatest demon yet fly at him. A giant spider crashed into him, knocking him backwards.  
………………………………

The kick knocked the creature backwards as Spider-Girl back flipped off it's chest. She landed carefully and finally got her first good look at it. For the most part it seemed to be a large muscular human. The green scaled skin, fangs, and blue flaming hands however, negated that theory. It's head was ridged with a set of blue horns and it's eyes glowed blue as they settled on her.

"RAAAAAWWWWWRRRRRR" The beast charged at her and she deftly flipped over it's head, using her webbing to tangle it's legs together, sending it rolling into a wall.

"Articulate, ain't ya there sport?" Kim quipped as she landed. _Oh god! I'm cracking jokes! Why am I cracking jokes? I'm going to die!_

"Nice one Kim, but that doesn't seem to be slowing him down…" Wade said.

"You're telling me…" Kim said as she fired a web-line a at a pile of debris and flung it at the creature, "If I die, make sure you collect my camera and sell the pics… Barkin'll pay big bucks for this."

"You actually set up the camera…" She could tell Wade was shaking his head over the communicator.

"Oh boy… he's coming back…" Spider-Girl sighed as the creature got up again and charged her, hands flaming.

The first blow missed by a hair as she ducked under it. The next took out a pillar as she slipped between the creature's legs, spinning a web around its ankles and tying its legs together as she leapt up and kicked it in the back with as much force as possible.

"Ugh!" Kim groaned as the kick launched her backwards even as the creature fell again, "Its hide is as thick as marble."

She caught herself on one of the still standing pillars as the beast struggled to get up, watching as its muscles undulated beneath the scaled hide. It turned and struggled with the webs a moment before finally slicing them apart with a searing claw.

"Ssssssppppiiidddderrrrrr….. Sppppiddderrrr…." It threw a fireball at her.

"Jeez!" Spider-girl jumped toward another wall as the heat from the blue fireball singed her heels. "This guy is playing for keeps!"

"But at least his vocabulary is increasing…" Wade quipped in her ear.

"True." Spider-Girl laughed as she web swung another piece of rubble at the large creature, groaning as it slammed a flaming fist into the flying stone and shattering it. "I've got to end this…"

"The pillars Kim… the building is clear, it's just you and him… have him bring the place down on his head then use your agility to get out of there…" Wade's advice came in and made the super-teen smile under her mask.

"Easier said than done…" Kim groaned as the beast charged again.

Kim jumped, sailing over the creature as it slammed into the wall only to turn and grab at her. Her spider sense's warning only just letting her escape the flaming grip. She landed in front of a pillar and smiled as she noticed the weakened ceiling over her.

"Come on big boy… come to Spidey…" She waited as he turned and eyed her. "He's not buying it…"

The creature launched a fireball at the ceiling as the hero leapt aside, a piece of debris catching her side and knocking the wind from her. The next fireball flew straight at her as she fired a web-line, barely avoiding it.

"So the big bad beast isn't so stupid after all…" Spider-Girl smiled as she got her breath back, "Time to go for broke…"

The red-headed hero ran at him, avoiding fireballs as she leapt into the air, two web-lines attaching to the creatures shoulders as she yanked herself forward to increase her speed, landing a double kick straight to his chest before back flipping off. She landed and launched herself forward into and uppercut, thankful for the kevlar in her gloves as it connected with the creature's jaw. As the fist passed his chin, she fired a web-line and yanked herself straight up so that her knee made the same connection as the creature came forward again. In the air she flipped again, kicking off the remaining ceiling and slamming her fist into the monster's jaw again. As she landed she swept her leg backwards to knock him off his feet.

"NOOOOOOO! NOOOOOO!" The creature cried before leaping to his feet and leaping through the hole in the buildings ceiling before creating another to escape into the city.

"GYAH!, He's ran to fast. I lost him again…" Kim punched a pillar and knocked a piece of the stone away.

"Police inbound. Get your camera and get out of there." Wade's voice came onto the communicator.

"Right… I'm going to the hospital." Kim leapt to the corner of the building, grabbing her camera from where she'd webbed it into place before confronting the creature.  
………………………………

Sheine groaned as she tried to clear her head, the throbbing causing her to close her eyes again as the light stung them. A slow hand reached up to finger the knot on her forehead. The slight chuckle as she winced told her someone else was in the room.

"Whoever is laughing at me better have a good reason or damn good insurance." Sheine groaned as she finally got her eyes open, her eyes falling on a red head in a baggy hoodie and cargo pants. "Kimmie?"

"Hey there… your phone went dead, by the time I found out what happened you were already here, so I came straight over." The redhead smiled at her friend.

"What happened now? I don't remember… come to think of it, I don't remember anything today. I remember going to bed, then waking up here." Sheine groaned.

"There was an explosion in the lab at Go Tower, they haven't figured out what caused it yet…" Kim smiled at her, "And I was laughing at the expression on your face when you woke up.

"Yea, I'd already forgotten. Where's Harry? I'd think he'd be here by now." Shego looked around.

"The Tower is in chaos, no one knows where Harry is, and you said yourself, if he isn't using his cell phone, he won't know it's dead. Give them time. I'm sure he's just fine." Kim grinned at her.

"Who's worried? I just think it's out of character." Shego smiled as she lay back, "What'd the doc say?"

"You're suffering from minor contusions. A medical way of saying bruises and a nasty bump on the head that may contribute to your short term memory loss. Other than that, you're fine. Because you were in the genetics lab, they took a blood sample just to be sure nothing contaminated your system, the doctor hasn't come back with the results yet, and even if they did, they wouldn't tell me. I only know the first part because I checked your chart." Kim pointed at the foot of the hospital bed.

"Well, at least I know something now, ya gonna go tell the doctor I'm up?" Sheine looked at the red-head's subtle smile. "You're not family…"

"And therefore am not allowed into the hospital room of an emergency patient…" Kim grinned, "I snuck in when they were busy with one of the other patients."

"Sneaky little red head…" Shego laughed.

"Not really… I just waited till the nurses were busy, and walked down the hall till I saw your name on the door." Kim shrugged.

"Yea well, you could get in trouble?" Sheine pointed out.

"Doubt it, I figure my mom will understand, and any doctor who says anything now that you're awake will quell under the power of Go money." Kim grinned.

"Oh, so you think I'm willing to throw money at people just to get you outta trouble?" Sheine eyed her.

"Sure, I'm the one who keeps you from failing biology…" Kim pointed out.

"That's blackmail Possible. I've taught you well…" Sheine laughed.

"So, you don't remember anything about today?" Kim asked.

"Nope." Sheine closes her eyes and seems to concentrate for a minute, "we were suppose to do something today, but I remember that from yesterday… apparently we never got to go hang out."

"Nope, but you can make it up to me…" Kim grins.

"Oh? I get injured and have to make up missing out on our plans? That's fair…" Shego's sarcastic tone could have been heard by a deaf man.

"Glad you agree, you can therefore treat me to the prom, since it's the only way I'll get to go, and have no desire to go with any of the morons we go to high school with." Kim smirked.

"And you just assume I don't have a date already?" Sheine said.

"The only people at our school whom you can stand for more than a few minutes, are myself, Wade, and for some inexplicable reason, Josh Mankey, whom we all know will be going with Tara Strong." Kim reasoned.

"Not true, Zita Flores doesn't piss me off at all. As for Mankey, it's because he's an artist, and doesn't care about money, or trying to get into my pants." Shego pointed out.

"I've never seen you hang out with Zita…" Kim questioned.

"That's because we don't. I said she doesn't piss me off, which is true, we've just never had any reason to talk long enough to actually become friends." The brunette shrugged.

"Ah, going to ask her to the prom?" Kim smirked.

"Ok, so your logic was sound, I was merely pointing out that there were more than three people I could stand. And truthfully, if Tara weren't such a follower and would make her own decisions rather than just going along with whoever the most powerful presence in the room was, I'd like her just fine." Shego seemed to think for a minute, "Alright, Prom's on me… who knows, could be a laugh watching all those jokes trying to impress each other."

"Ah, Miss Go, you're awake, and… you have a guest. Hmm, I don't remember letting anyone in here…" The Dr. Looked sternly at Kim.

"Doc, this is Kim Possible, my best friend, and as close as you can be and not be family. You will ignore the rules and merely tell me what's wrong with me." Shego said.

"A few bumps and bruises that we can tell, the knot on your head appears to be a little more serious than the rest…" The doctor offered.

"It has caused her some short term memory loss; she can't remember anything that happened today." Kim said.

"Hmm… that could simply pass, and if it's just this day and not any major details, even if it doesn't pass it's not too troubling. We will keep you here for the night just for observation along with the rest of the injured involved, but your blood work showed nothing out of the ordinary so you should be able to go home tomorrow. I'll leave you two to finish your conversation." The doctor turned to leave.

"Have you heard from my brother yet?" Shego asked.

"No, but we're still trying to contact him." The doctor smiled, "Don't worry, one of the other techs said he wasn't in the lab when the accident occurred."  
………………………………

"_Time to wake up Harry…"_

Harry Norman Go shot up and looked around, shocked to see himself in his room at home, the curtains pulled and door, judging from the pounding and yelling from the other side, locked. He stood, looking down at himself and saw that his pants were ripped along the seams and singed at the cuffs.

"_The robe Harry."_

He didn't even question the voice in his head for now, just grabbed the robe from the bedside and threw it on before opening the door.

"Mr. Go, there's been an accident at the tower. Several employees were injured, as well as your sister." Fukushima said.

"Let me get dressed and I'll join you at the car…" Harry shook his head. "I guess I must have come home to sleep. I've been working so hard lately. Are any of the injuries serious?"

"A few, but nothing life threatening and your sister is only bruised at best. Amy Hall however, has disappeared and Dr. Porter has not regained consciousness yet. The troubling issue there is that while she is unconscious, the arms of her harness can not be removed because of the unique control system she has installed." Fukushima noted. "As for the disappearance of Dr. Hall, I've no idea. She has vanished without a trace."

"At least everyone is being taken care of, what about the lab itself. What is the extent of the damages?" Harry asked.

"The robotics lab is in partial disarray. A few minor damages to the computer core there. Several of the other departments are in the same condition. However, the brunt of the damage seems to be the genetics lab. It's completely destroyed." Fukushima reported.

"How far will that set us back?" Harry's eyes darkened.

"At the best, weeks. We have most of the data that Dr. Hall acquired backed up but rebuilding the lab and finding either Dr. Hall or another Geneticist to take her place could be difficult." Fukushima sighed. "Most troublesome Mr. Go."

"Very well, make any calls you can to get things underway. I'll be down shortly." Harry turned and closed the door.

"_Good Harry… tell them nothing… see to your family… we will protect them… we will protect your family's name…"  
_………………………………

Kim laughed as Sheine took a bite of the hospital food, watching her friend's face contort with disgust. She just as quickly tried to stifle that laugh when her friend's glare turned to her, the emerald green eyes flashing with rage.

"Hey now, I was the one in the hospital not too long ago, I've tasted hospital food too…" Kim pointed out, lying sweetly through her teeth.

"Fair enough, but enjoying my suffering is just plain cruel." Sheine growled, "Besides, shouldn't you be getting home?"

"Nope, called the folks, let them know where I was, and why. I can stay till your brother gets here." Kim grinned.

"Every base covered and every "I" dotted." Sheine shook her head, "At least you have understandable priorities. Friends and family before the business. Wish my brother felt that way…"

"I'm sure he does…" Kim smirked, "Besides, the longer he stays the longer I get to put off going and working on something annoying in my basement, or worse yet… Homework." Kim shuddered.

"Oh bull, you know you love gene splicing those plants and blood samples you keep in that lab of yours. I opened the refrigerator in that basement once. It was full of green slimes, algae, and jars of blood. What kind of person keeps that stuff next to the soda?" Sheine looked at her.

"Me." Kim smiled, then it turned to a frown as her spider-sense started buzzing in the back of her mind.

"What's wrong?" Sheine's voice partially broke the spell.

"It's…" She concentrated on the now second nature sensation, "Just a feeling." The sensation wasn't danger, more like… potential danger… like she was close to something that could hurt her.

"Well, glad to see you aren't wanting for company." Harry smiled as he entered the room.

"Mr. Go." Kim said, still bothered that her spider-sense was going off without an explainable reason, the only thing that had changed was Shego's brother coming into the room.

"Please, call me Harry, and I believe you're Kim?" Harry said, sounding unsure.

"Yes sir." Kim smiled.

"What took you so long bro?" Shego finally acknowledged her brother.

"I was at home, trying to sleep off the stress from a few all niters and regain a little of my sense from the issues we'd been facing at the office. It took Fukushima a while after the accident to locate me. I was told that you were alright as soon as they found me, so I had to see to the families of the employees first. Make sure that they were taken care of and that no one was seriously injured. Right now the only two troubling occurrences are Amy Hall's disappearance and Vivian Porter's apparent coma. With her unconscious they cannot remove her harness." Harry shook his head.

"I didn't know things were that serious…" Sheine shook her head.

Kim bit her lip, wishing she could say something about Dr. Hall but knowing there was no way she should know about it, instead she asked something she figured would be safe and might help her, "Do they know what caused the accident?"

"I don't know…" Harry shook his head, "I have a team investigating that right now and assessing the damages to our research and facilities…"

Kim's spider-sense blared at Harry's statement for some reason, and she furrowed her brow because of it.

"Oh, but I did get an interesting piece of info from the EMTs that brought you in…" Harry smiled at Sheine, "It seems that you were saved, Sheine, by none other than Spider-Girl herself. And according to them, she swung into the burning building and carried you out personally."

"What?!?" Shego's eyes shot open as she looked at Harry, then Kim. Harry was smirking and Kim's eyes had a small smile on her face.

"No big deal, I've been taking her picture for weeks…" Kim smiled as she teased her friend.

"Did you get a photo of her saving me?" Sheine asked.

"No, but I did get shots of her fighting a giant green monster!" Kim smiled, "It was on my way here…"

"What's this about a green monster?" Harry asked, suddenly rapt with attention.

"It was at some office building; he was green with blue horns and threw blue fireballs." Kim shrugged, carefully leaving out that he had escaped from their genetics lab, but hoping for a reaction from Harry, disappointed when all he seemed to show was confusion.

"Oh, bro… I'm gonna need the limo in two weeks. The stretch. Kimmie and I are going to the prom so we'll wanna arrive in style." Shego smirked as her friend turned red.

"Shego, don't put it like that…" Kim laughed.

"No date's and just wanting to prove you're the best catches of all? Fine, enjoy the evening… I'll be sure to have it ready." Harry smiled. "And Kim, you must stay around my sister more often, you seem to have a calming effect on her. She hasn't insulted me once this whole visit."

"That's because you hadn't done anything to annoy me yet doof!" Shego rolled her eyes.

"Ah, and there's the snide, sarcastic young sister I know and lament." Harry teased. "I have to see to the office, and it is getting late. Kim, can I give you a ride home?"

"Thank you, but no. I have a bus pass, besides, I don't want to keep you from something." Kim smiled.

"Very well, but consider it a standing offer if you're ever in need. I'm sure you have Sheine's number and she can always reach one of the drivers if needed." Harry turned to Sheine. "I'll be here first thing in the morning to pick you up, and I'm glad you're ok."

"Thanks bro." Shego smiled in spite of herself, "But don't get used to it. I won't always be on painkillers and in a good mood from my friends."

Harry laughed as he left and Kim looked at the door as her spider-sense finally faded, then she looked at Shego, "None of your painkillers are narcotic…"

"Yea, but he doesn't need to know that." Shego smiled.  
………………………………

* * *

A/End Note: And there you have it ladies and gentlemen. The debut of my Green Goblin. What do you think? I really want to know... so click on that review button like it was your morphine fix, ok? 


	6. Whatta Bash!

**A/N: Welcome once again True Believers. I appologize for the lengthy delay in this update, but my muse is a fickle thing, and once a story takes hold, I have to write it, which is why I have so many incomplete stories. Rest assured though, I still work on them all whenever I have something to write, and none of them have been abandoned. Now, here we are... the latest chapter of The Goblin Arc... So, read, enjoy, and please do let me know what you think. THAT MEANS REVIEW FOLKS! And anyone who hasn't seen my latest story on the board, I posted Dark Scion a few days ago, and so far, it has only gotten ONE review, so if anyone would care to drop a review on that one as well, It'd really make me feel better. Thanks True Believers, and as my man stan says, EXCELSIOR!**

* * *

... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000

* * *

Amelia looked up as the flash of red hair caught her attention and her eyes met Kim's. The girl was grinning from ear to ear and her green eyes shone with barely contained glee. On top of that, she had a folder under her arm that Amelia knew were developed photos and she was practically skipping. The former psychology student didn't need a PHD to tell the teen was happy, but it did help her figure out why.

"Let me guess, not only do you have photos Barkin would sell his soul for, but you are going out with whomever it is that you've been crushing on for so long." Amelia guessed.

"His soul?" Kim seemed to think about that, "Nah, couldn't do a thing with it, I'll settle for cash. And it's not a date… we're just going to the prom as friends…"

"Uh huh… It's the most romantic dance of your high school life, and I'm sure you have no intentions of telling her how you really feel." Amelia smirked

"None of your business Amelia…" Kim smiled as she laid the folder of photos onto Amelia's desk.

"These, however… " Amelia opened the folder, "Are undoubtedly my business."

The dark skinned brunette let the pictures slide out of the folder and onto her desk, and her eyes widened as she saw the first one; Spider-Girl landing a double kick to the chest of a giant green beast. The next was the female hero dodging between it's legs as she fired webs off to trip it; followed by others, avoiding a fireball, throwing rubble. There was a whole series of the fight and every picture made Amelia gasp more.

"How did you get these?" Amelia said, "Where did you get these?"

"Impossible Aerospace…" Kim grinned.

"This is what caused that destruction?" Amelia stared.

"From what I could tell, the creature was destroying the place; killed a few guards and employees. Then Spider-Girl shows up and she was all the creature could concentrate on. It was amazing to watch." Kim smiled.

"You just enjoy watching a hot little number in tight clothes kick ass." Amelia smiled.

"Not my type… I prefer brunettes." Kim winked at her.

"Ha!" Amelia smiled, "You've come a ways from the shy, over boiling emotional chaos that came in to claim that prize Kim, but I prefer the bad boys."

Kim tapped a close up shot of the monster, "Well, next time I'm takin photos, I can give him your number if you want…"

"Oh that was a good one, did ya hurt yourself?" Amelia smiled. "Let's go sell these to Barkin." She bundled the photos into a more dramatic order, put them back into the folder and handed it to Kim.

The red head smiled as she took the folder back and followed Amelia toward her boss's office, "What kind of mood is he in today?"

"Well," Amelia knocked on the door.

"IF IT ISN'T FRONT PAGE NEWS GO AWAY!" Barkin's voice shook the door from the other side.

"Kim's here." Amelia said.

The sound of running preceded the door being flung open, "What's she got?" Barkin's eyes gleamed as they settled on the envelope in Kim's hands.

"A package deal… You buy all or none." Kim smiled, "Of course when you see them I don't think that'll be a problem."

"Show me!" Barkin moved back to his desk letting the two in.

Kim set the folder down flat on the desk, then opened it to the first picture, but her eyes were on Barkin's face. When his eyes widened, she knew she had his attention. As she flipped through the pictures his face changed from rapt attention to calculating. He was trying to figure out how to price this.

"Now remember Mr. Barkin, it's all or none… I agreed only to sell to you, but I still make the terms of what I sell." Kim grinned.

"I remember Possible… Alright, what's your price?" Barkin growled.

"I count twelve shots… that's usually a hundred a shot, but since I need steady work too… I'll sell them all for a thousand even, and you call me for the next two jobs you need a photographer for." Kim smiled.

"Deal!" Barkin shouted, grateful to be cut some slack even if he did have to hire the girl for it, "And as a matter of fact, I have something for you." He quickly scribbled out an address and time on a piece of paper. "Be at the Tipton Hotel at seven. Dress for a party and don't be late."

"What's the event?" Kim asked.

"Go Industries is throwing an investor's party…" Barkin started.

"Sir, are you aware that there was an accident at Go Tower yesterday?" Kim said, interrupting him.

"Yes, I got a call this morning telling me of the change of plans. Initially the party was supposed to be at the tower itself, a big to do to attract potential investors and employees. Now it's been moved to a ballroom at the Tipton." Barkin shook his head. "I'll have a reporter there covering the event, and I have to be there too, but getting pictures at a thing like this has always been tricky for us. Stoppable isn't exactly the society party type, but till you came up with those Spider-Girl pictures, he's been our best photographer. We'll see if you can match his skills in an environment we can't use him in. If so, I'll have the best two photographers in the damn city."

"I'll be there sir," Kim grinned, "And I may be able to do better at this particular instance. My best friend is Sheine Go."

"Sheine Go… Harry Go's little sister?" Barkin's eyes shot open, "By God Possible, why didn't you say so."

"So that's who…" Amelia smiled.

"What Amelia?" Barkin asked.

"Nothing sir, just something Kim and I were talking about earlier." Amelia smiled.

"Fine, well Possible, you have the job, talk with Amelia and she'll cut you a check for the pictures, and let you know how we pay photographers for jobs like this."

"Thanks Mr. Barkin!" Kim smiled as she followed Amelia out.

Barkin turned to Amelia, a wicked gleam in his eyes, "Amelia, The morning edition hasn't been sent out yet… it'll be a little late but I want this run in it. Front page! Headline it, 'Spider-Girl Takes on Goblin'. Tell how their pointless brawl destroyed the building; two bad guys are better than one."

"Sir…" Kim started.

"Forget it Possible, that's how we're running it." Barkin growled.

"Yes sir, I guess I need to go see Sheine." Kim grinned as an idea came to her.**… 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000**

"_Harry, time to wake up again…"_

"What? Who's there? Where are you?" Harry looked around as he shook the sleep from his mind.

"_I'm right here Harry… With you… I've always been with you…" _The voice seemed strange, as if he was hearing it, but not hearing it. _"I protected you from the pain when your family died, I pushed you when you needed to build your company again, and yesterday, I'm the one who got rid of your biggest competitor…"_

Harry's eyes focused on the mirror, seeing the strange distorted reflection there. He could see his features in the creature's face, but the green scales and horns thoroughly disguised him, and it was obvious the creature was at least double his size. It pressed its hand to the glass as Harry reached out to touch it.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, his eyes running over the creature.

"_I'm your stronger half Harry… look there…" _The creature pointed to the paper that had been brought in with Harry's breakfast.

Without thinking, Harry picked it up and saw the picture of the creature fighting Spider-Girl. He looked at it as his mind played back the last day's events, remembering stepping into the chamber, then Sheine, then the explosion as he lost control of his powers. He remembered the demons that were chasing him.

"_A side effect of the drugs Harry, that's all… next time it'll be you and me… but we did it Harry… we destroyed Demond and his facility. Impossible Aerospace is no more…" _The creature smiled.

"This is wrong… it's criminal… it's…" Harry started.

"_The only way… we must protect our family… we must not let them come to harm… we must keep them safe from Demond, from the Spider… we must make our parent' proud!"_

"Yes… for Sheine, for Mom… for Dad…" Harry clutched his fist hard as he thought of his parent's death, "We'll make them all pay, and protect our family."

"_There's a party tonight Harry, we have to appear… everyone will be there… The press… investors… your entire board of directors… and of course that arrogant Dr. Director… we must make sure they all know that ours is the proper path…"_

Harry's eyes never left the image of his other half, "You're right. We must make sure that they sign our contracts this time…"

"_Good Harry… now someone's coming…"_

"Mr. Go?" Fukushima's voice came from the door.

"Enter!" Harry called loudly.

The Asian man entered and bowed as he looked at his boss, " Sir, we've found a geneticist to replace Dr. Hall, and the repairs to the lab will be completed by the end of the week."

"Good, who is the new geneticist?" Harry asked, pulling on his shirt and tie as he listened to his assistant's report.

"A Doctor Richard Nathan Addams, we have also contracted Ed Lipsky to work in the Robotics Division until Dr. Porter awakens and can return to work, then we'll move him into a secondary Robotics Program. The S.L.A.I.A.R. systems." Fukushima looked up from his P.D.A.

"Is there anything else?" Harry asked as he walked out of the room, his assistant close on his heels.

"Nothing of note at the office, there is the banquet tonight, your tux is already pressed and ready, as is the evening gown for Miss Sheine. All the guests have been informed of the new location as per your instructions, and without exception have R.S.V.P.'d." Fukushima spoke as they reached the garage.

"Good, now we must go see to Sheine." Harry said as he settled into the rolls, "Oh, and have the stretch prepared for next week, she is treating her friend Kim to their school prom and wishes to arrive in style."

"Of course sir." Fukushima made a note.**… 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000**

"Two visits in two days? I must be special." Shego smiled as Kim walked in.

"Actually, I just got done selling The Bugle my latest Spider-Girl photos. They offered me a job I thought you might be able to help with, and I wanted to catch you before your brother came to get you." Kim settled onto the bed next to her friend.

"Oh? And what aid could I be to the vaunted photographer of Spider-Girl?" Sheine smiled.

"Well, for tonight, I'm the vaunted photographer of the Go Industries Annual Banquet." Kim shrugged.

"You mean that thing my brother drags me to that always has me bored to tears, and forces me to dress in some stupid fashion designers nightmare, while attempting not to be bored to death by people with more money than brains?" Shego smirked.

"That's the one, it's tonight." Kim showed her the invitation Barkin had given her.

"A press invite," Shego smiled, "Snazzy, but not sure what you want my help with…"

"Well, three things actually." Kim held up a finger, "I need help with what to wear," A second finger, "as much as you may dislike a bunch of these people, you know them and can help me get good shots," A third finger "And lastly getting your brother to talk to the Bugle Reporter exclusively would really impress my boss." And with that, Kim pulled out her secret weapon, "PLEASE?"

"Oh… no… not that… anything but the pout…" Shego squirmed under the glare of the girl's patented puppy dog pout, "Ok, Ok… the first two are easy, and I'd do them anyway, the third one shouldn't be too hard either." Shego relented and the pout vanished.

"Thank you Shego!" Kim hugged the girl tightly.

"Am I interrupting?" Harry smiled as he walked in.

Kim shot up as her spider sense blared then steadied into a subtle pulse like the night before and her eyes locked on the form of Harry Go, "No.. not really Mr. Go, I was just thanking Shego, I'm going to be the Bugle's photographer at your banquet tonight, and she's going to help me impress my boss."

"Well, that's certainly a good thing, is there anything I can do?" Harry smiled at the two.

"Actually Bro, if you'd give an exclusive to the Bugle's reporter, and drop Kim's name, I'm sure it'd help her a lot." Sheine added.

"I'm sure I can arrange that." Harry turned to Kim, "It's the least I can do, usually I have to bribe her to even go."

"Oh, I'll still be expecting my usual two weeks on the beaches of Rio, don't worry." Shego smiled.

"Perhaps I spoke to soon." Harry sighed, "But I'll still be glad to see to the interview."

"You charge your brother two weeks in Rio, just to go to a party?" Kim asked.

"Nope, I charge him two weeks in Rio for having to put up with his…" She trailed off as Harry interrupted.

"Yes, well, be that as it may…" Harry chuckled, "It's actually well worth it to get her there."

"So glad you think so, because you'll be treating, Kim and Wade to the same trip this summer." Shego smirked.

"Shego!" Kim blushed, "That's not necessary."

"To heck it isn't, I want to spend some quality time with my best friends, and Harry can more than afford it." Sheine smirked at her brother.

"Don't worry Kim, she's right, it won't be a problem at all, and maybe you can keep her out of trouble." Harry laughed.

"Alright folks, let's get me out of here. We have to stop somewhere and get Kimmie a dress for the banquet." Sheine grinned.

"Oh no…" Kim winced.**… 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000**

Kim grinned as she walked into the ball room of The Tipton. The place was huge. It had a large dance floor surrounded by dozens of small tables. One wall was lined with long tables full of food and drinks. The people milling around or dancing, or just sitting and enjoying their small plates of food filled the place to capacity. Not waiting to try and find Mr. Barkin, she started to snap photos of the crowd and the dance floor, making her way toward the back where she knew she'd find Sheine.

She grinned as her friend walked up to her, her eyes roaming the long green dress that Shego wore. It was in an Asian style, with a high collard and jade buttons. A black dragon ran the length of the tight green silk.

"Shego, you've outdone yourself." Kim said.

"Thanks Kimmie, but it was picked out for me. Though I do believe it is the best they've picked yet." Sheine smiled. "You're not doing too bad yourself."

Kim blushed, looking down at the little black dress Shego had picked out for her earlier. She was silently glad for that spider bite toning her body. Without it she'd have just looked silly in something this elegant. Still, in her opinion, Shego was much better looking.

"Thanks," Kim blushed, "But I've got to get pictures, and you're supposed to help me."

"Right, first let's mingle. My brother already talked to the Bugle reporter, and your boss is over that way," Sheine pointed, "He looked happy."

"Doubt that, but continue." Kim grinned.

"Right, the heiress of the Tipton fortune, London Tipton, is floating around here somewhere, just listen for the words, 'yay me.' There's a few senators, a couple other corporate heads, and I think the governor is here somewhere…" Sheine sighed, "Just remember, as far as I'm concerned, they're all idiots."

"Not my problem," Kim sighed, "I just have to take pictures, speaking of…" Kim snapped off a shot of Shego.

"Hey!"**… 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000**

Harry smiled at the board of directors and the infamous Dr. Director as he walked into the conference room. His smile left, however, when he noticed that Demond, Cranstin, and Burmin standing in the room as well. His eyes quickly settled on the head of the board.

"Mr. Masters, directors," His tone was guarded, "I see we have some… unexpected guests…"

"Harry." The older man said, his eyes showing a little sadness, "I'm afraid we have some… bad news for you. With the recent failure of the GenAmp Serum, and the accident yesterday, the board has decided to sell out to Impossible Aerospace. I'm sorry Harry."

"You can't do this…" Harry said, his eyes closing as he gripped the table.

"I'm afraid it's already done Harry." Another board member said.

"Yes well, since I won't be continuing my contracts till this takeover is complete, I'll see you all some other time." Dr. Director said, "Gentlemen."

Harry watched the woman leave, his eyes flashing blue a moment. A cruel smile curled his lips.

_They can't do this Harry, we won't let them do this…_

"Gentlemen, my father created this company. I will not let it fall to these egotistical upstarts. It will remain Go Industries, no matter what I have to do to make that happen." Harry growled out.

"Tough luck, Go, but you don't have a choice. The New I.A. armor is almost finished, even with that attack we sustained the other day, and our secondary facilities have the data backed up. We need a new facility in Go City; we'll be taking yours…"

Harry's eyes shown with a smoldering blue light as he looked up at them all, _"Oh no, you won't!"_**… 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000**

Kim grinned as she took a picture of London Tipton and Sheine with the Governor, "Thank you Governor, Miss Tipton, I'm sure my boss will love the photos.

"Oh, Kim…" Sheine said, "There goes Dr. Director." She pointed to a woman in a blue pants-suit with an eye patch. "She's the leader of that government police force, Global Shield."

"Oh, thanks." Kim said as she snapped off a shot of the woman while she could.

"Lets see," Sheine thought about it, you've got photos of just about all the major people, all that's left are my brother, and the board of Directors, and they won't be here till after the meeting is over." Shego grinned, "So now we eat."

"Sounds good to me." Kim grinned, walking with her friend toward the food.

"So tell me, how are you liking the photography thing? You're obviously good at it." Sheine grinned as they stopped at the buffet tables.

"It's fun, getting shots no one else can, the look on peoples faces when they see my Spider-Girl shots is amazing." Kim grinned a bit, thinking of just WHY she could get those shots, "But meeting the people here and taking their photos has been fun too."

"I can imagine," Shego grinned, "If they didn't bore me and drive me nuts that is."

"I can see how that might put a damper on things…" Kim giggled.

Shego was about to speak when Kim's head spun around, her eyes locking on the door to where the meeting was being held as her spider sense blared. Without thinking, she grabbed Sheine, rolling them both under a table as the door and wall exploded in an eruption of blue fire. She pulled her camera to her eye, snapping off shot after shot as the Goblin roared and came through the hole. Kim could see several charred skeletons through the hole as people started to run.

"Shego, get out of here, try to find your brother, and get somewhere safe." Kim said, taking another photo.

"What are you going to do?" Sheine asked.

"I'm going to find a place to hide and take pictures." Kim said.

"That's crazy…" Shego pointed out.

"It's my job…" Kim said, her eyes hard. "Now go, I'll be fine… call the police, get some help here."

"Grrr… Fine Possible, but don't get hurt." Shego said as she made her way out of the banquet hall.

"Alright Goblin, time for round two." Kim smirked as she looked for a place to change.**… 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000**

_Yes, run… run all you pathetic creatures!_

The Goblin launched more fireballs, searching for the one eyed monster that would harm his family. His eyes smoldered as they finally settled on the form he was searching for. He slowly started to stalk towards it, clawed hands blazing with blue flames. A low chuckle escaped his rasping throat.

"Dr. Director…" The goblin's voice was a hideous growl, and his eyes flickered with flames as he spoke, "It's… time for you to die…"

The hardened agent drew a weapon, firing point blank into the creatures hide until the gun locked empty. She cursed as she threw the weapon at its head, before falling into a ready stance; determined not to go down without a fight.

The Goblin only laughed, his flames burning brighter. He let out a roar as he brought both fists down in an axe handle blow. The hardwood floor shattered beneath the blow as Dr. Director leapt out of the way and came back to kick the monster in the head. He laughed, backhanding the agency leader into a wall.

"Pathetic creature, you'll see… you won't hurt my family…" The Goblin growled, his fist glowing a brighter blue.

"HEY CHUCKLES! HEADS UP!" Spider-Girl called as she swung in, catching the Goblin in the jaw with both feet and knocking him away from Dr. Director.**… 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000**

Spider-Girl rebounded from the kick and flipped, landing in a crouch next to Dr. Director. Her goggled gaze locked on the Goblin as she spoke to the stunned agent next to her.

"No offense Director, but I don't think a normal human can handle this. There's an exit nearby, I suggest you use it." She launched forward, landing a haymaker to the side of the Goblin's head.

"ROAR! SPIDER, You shouldn't have interfered!" The Goblin growled at her, shaking his head to clear it.

"Whoa, much better language skills than last time… I'm shocked." Spider-Girl crouched, watching as he stood.

"You should stay out of MY business!" The Goblin roared, launching a fireball at her.

Spider-Girl leapt out of the way, avoiding the fireball easy as she used a web-line to change direction and swing around behind the green monster. She rebounded off a wall and kicked it in the back of the head, knocking it forward. Another hard blow broke the floor beneath its head before it let out a roar and shoved to its feet, sending the teen hero flying. Spider-Girl spun in the air, landing on the ceiling.

"Where'd you go!" The Goblin searched the hall, his eyes traveling over all the empty corners.

"HEY UGLY!" Kim leapt off the ceiling, gravity and her strength speeding her to the ground as she shoulder tackled the Goblin like a cannon ball.

The Goblin tried to grab her, only her spider sense giving her enough time to dodge the clawed hands. She shot webs at his ankles, and another at his throat, binding him to the floor before she grabbed a heavy piece of wall, slamming it down on him.

Spider-girl stood back, waiting a moment as she watched the Goblin. A roar echoed in the room and an eruption of blue flames incinerated the rubble that trapped him as he climbed to his feet. His eyes were now flaming with the blue blaze that surrounded his hands. Spider-girl leapt to the side as soon as her spider-sense blared, shocked as she saw beams of blazing hot energy erupt from Goblin's eyes.

"Holy crap, he's got laser vision!" Wade's voice echoed in her ear.

"I see that, where have you been?" Spider-Girl hissed as she sent a web-line at the Goblin's feet, yanking them out from under him.

"Supper, just realized something was going on…" clicks could be heard as Wade typed, "I have no idea what to tell you though…"

"Right." Kim ducked as the Goblin punched at her, then darted through his legs, only to receive a kick into a wall.

Her reflexes saved her, letting her crouch into the impact and hold onto the wall. She shot a web-line at his eyes, blinding him. Then she launched forward again, a hard blow connecting with the Goblin's jaw. A kick to the back of its knee followed, then a double axe handle blow to the back of its skull. She leapt over his head as he swiped a flaming claw at her, kicking him in the back of the head before he reared back, sending her flying into a wall.

She collapsed to the ground, grunting, "Ok, that one hurt…"

"EVERYBODY FREEZE!" The sound of an authoritative voice echoed in the room.

Spider-Girl looked to the doorways, shocked to see so many blue uniformed soldiers. Her eyes locked on the leader, Dr. Director, and the high powered energy rifle she was holding. Then she glanced over at Goblin, hissing as he ripped the webbing from his eyes.

"This will not end well," Wade's voice was hollow in her ear.

"Not at all." She agreed quietly.

"DIRECTOR!" Goblin roared, rushing toward the woman just as the soldiers opened fire with their energy weapons.

Spider-Girl watched as multiple shots rebounded off its hardened hide, but a few managed to hurt it. The creature roared again, turning tail and escaping through a wall in an explosion of flames and blue plasma. The heroine used the distraction to duck out, grabbing her camera before they could catch her.

"That was not a happy party." Wade said.

"I wish I knew what that thing was after…" She growled, "But now I have to change back into my dress and find Shego."**… 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 …. 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000**

Sheine stared at the building, the cops and crime tape the only thing holding her back from going in to search for Kim and her brother. She yelled as she saw Kim coming out, her black dress covered in grey dust and her face splashed with soot. She waved at the redhead.

"KIM! Over here!" Sheine yelled again, smiling.

"Sheine." Kim rushed to her friend, stopping only for a cursory check by the police, "I got the pictures!" Kim grinned.

"You're insane Princess." Shego grinned, "What happened?"

"Spider-Girl again, fought the thing to a near standstill; then Global Shield showed up with energy weapons and Goblin and Spider-Girl vanished." Kim looked sad a minute though, "I got another shot too… there were a lot of charred corpses in the room that Goblin came from… burned down to bones… have you found your brother?"

"Harry!" Sheine grabbed her phone, dialing her brother's number as fast as she could, a worried look on her face.

Kim watched, then sighed as Sheine's face split in a relaxed smile.

"Hey doof! Where are you?" Sheine laughed, "Well lucky you, that Goblin monster just trashed your party. Kim and I are gonna get out of here. I'll see you at home."

"He's ok?" Kim asked, glad for her friend.

"Yea, he's fine. The meeting broke up, and he left to take care of some emergency at the office. Something to do with reconstruction. He didn't even know what happened." Sheine laughed.

"Well, I'm glad he's ok, and now, let's go find something to eat… and let me call home to tell them I'm ok." Kim grinned as she took her friends phone.**… 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 …. 000 … 000 … 000**

Harry closed the phone, sighing as he sat resting in his office. His stronger form had easily made it over the rooftops to the Go Industries building. After he transformed back, sneaking into his office was easy enough. He'd changed and picked up his spare phone just as Sheine called. He found it strange that the lies had come so easily, but necessary.

"_She wouldn't understand Harry, not yet." _Goblin's image spoke from his reflection in the window.

"I know Goblin, but we have other problems. Dr. Director got away, and that Spider… she's becoming quite troublesome." Harry tapped his fingers on the glass as he looked out at the city, "Though now we can do to Impossible Aerospace what they wanted to do to us… buy up their facilities and products… that should help our company quite a bit."

"_Yes Harry, it will… but we must take care of the Spider… we must Kill her.." _Goblin said, his voice hissing in Harry's mind.

"You're right… But how…" Harry sighed.

"_I know…" _Goblin laughed as his plan took form in their mind.**… 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000**

Dr. Director was not happy. That was the prevailing thought in the mind of every Global Shield agent she passed. A thought that found action in them hurry to get out of her way. She kicked the door to her office open, her secretary blinking up in shock as she came in.

A hard look around the office and she quickly rounded on the secretary, "Get Will Du in my office, NOW!"

With that the leader of Global Shield entered her private office and started opening computer files and requisitions for men and weapons. Her uncovered eye was smoldering with rage as she ran over the files again and again. She barely looked up as the agent she wanted walked in.

"The creature that assaulted Impossible Aerospace yesterday attacked the Go Industries banquet tonight. However, it knew who I was, and wanted me specifically. I had to be saved by a vigilante in red leather! On top of that, our assault lasers had minimal effect on the creature. I'm putting together an assault force. We will capture, contain, and study this creature. I want to know where it came from, and who wants me dead." Dr. Director tossed a first printout of the orders to Will.

He scanned them carefully, "You're issuing heavy anti-tank blasters?" Will looked up at her.

"I want him, by ANY means necessary!" She growled.

"What about Spider-Girl?" Will asked.

"She's helping this city, despite what the Bugle might say, so we leave her be… for now." Dr. Director glared at will.

"Yes ma'am." Will saluted as he left.


End file.
